Bend Before You Break
by giraffes92
Summary: Raimundo will do anything to protect his friends, especially from making the same mistake he made by joining the Heylin Side. But manipulation is easy-you bend someone so hard that they will break.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first fanfiction! I hope you all like it! I don't own the rights to Xiaolin Showdown, or to any character, item, or thing from the show. Rated T for themes.

Chapter 1: Fears

Raimundo couldn't sleep. He hadn't slept the past three nights. Clay had mentioned trying to drink a warm glass of milk, but all this stupid temple had was goat milk. Man that stuff was bitter! He paused and thought again. He knew he was going to have the dream again, did he really want to go back to sleep?

He paused, holding his breath. He was listening to see if Kimiko had fallen asleep, or if she was texting Keiko on her phone. Slow, deep breathing greeted his ears, and Raimundo sighed. Great. She was asleep.

Lately, he and Kimiko had been listening to see if the other was awake, then would lift the heavy curtain that separated their "rooms" and talked about everything under the sun, from past relationships, to Omi's ego, to their favorite flavor of ice cream. Kim's was mint chocolate chip. Raimundo had gotten used to their little chats, even craved them. He had thought Kimiko needed them too, but obviously not tonight.

Sighing, Raimundo rolled over. He knew that this relationship, or whatever it was, couldn't be. They were too close of friends, and though he liked Kimiko, something held him back from ever trying to make something between them. They had a duty, and no one could get in the way of duty. Sure, Clay would be okay with it. He usually teased Rai through quick jabs or raised eyebrows when they would have a moment. Omi would be fine too-he just would get all hurt no girl fell for him. Obviously, he is the most talented, and handsome, and humble of them all, right? Dojo and Master Fung might be a challenge. They would worry the relationship would get too physical and lead down dangerous paths. Rai shuttered. Yeah, better not have Master Fung kick his butt for….

Duty. That came first.

Sighing, Raimundo flipped over again, grumbling to himself. Yep. This was going to be a long night. If it weren't for that dream, he could get some sleep.

It first happened after he first held Kimiko's hand after a long late-night chat. She was worried about he dad because he had turned to drinking. Her mom died when she was nine due to cancer, and Mr. Tohomiko had never been able to able to quite get over the shock of losing his wife. He poured his love into Kimiko, and letting her come train at the temple had been one of the hardest things he had ever done. She was only 13 when she first came to the temple. Now at 18, he felt she could handle herself-which lead to him finding salvation in a bottle. His little girl didn't need him anymore.

Kimiko had tears in her eyes, and she looked at Raimundo with such heartbreak, that he impulsively grabbed her hand and held it, rubbing his thumb over her hand. Kimiko stiffed at first, and looked at Raimundo with such sadness, but she still smiled and squeezed his hand. They held hands for the rest of the night, and fell asleep like that. Clay woke them up, saying "You're in more trouble then a beef sirloin on my plate!" Rai had to take two weeks of chores to get him to not tell Dojo or Omi.

But the dream came anyway, while he was holding Kimiko's hand. At first it seemed like nothing big was going on.

 _Kimiko was smiling, and holding Raimundo's hand. They were at the temple, but for some reason weren't training. They were finished-officially Xiaolin Dragons. Omi and Clay were dancing around screaming at the top of their lungs, cheers from the older monks filled their ears. "Congratulations, young monks!" "Way to go, Kiddos!" "I knew you could do it, Bobo!" Everyone was clapping, and Kimiko beamed at Raimundo. Dojo blew his nose, and snot filled his handkerchief, (which honestly was not as gross as he normally was.) Everyone was happy, when suddenly, the sky turned grey, storm clouds blew in, and suddenly everyone was gone. Everyone. Rai's hand felt empty, and Kimiko was gone. Omi and Clay were nowhere to be seen._

" _Guys?" Rai called, slowly turning and surveying his surroundings. "Anybody?" Only the wind answered him. Slowly, Raimundo walked to the Shen Gon Wu vault, and it was locked from the inside. "Hey, is anyone in there?" Raimundo started pounding on the door. "Oh, forget this. Shoku Star, Wind!" Raimundo used his elemental powers and blew down the door with the force of the hurricane. Inside, the candles were snuffed out, and the smell of smoke and wood filled his nostrils. Raimundo looked around, confused, and suddenly stopped when he say Kimiko kneeling on the ground, holding her stomach in her arms. Her back was to him, and she was shaking. She was silently sobbing, which made no sense._

" _Kimiko? Are you alright?"_

 _She gave no indication that she heard him, so he walked up to her slowly, deciding if he should touch her or not. "Are you okay, Kimi? What's up?" She stiffed at him calling her Kimi._

" _Only my Papa calls me that." She whispered, her lips barely moving. She stopped shaking, and slowly unwound her arms from around her._

" _Kim-sorry, Kimiko. What has happened? Talk to me girl? We're best friends! You can tell me anything. I never even told Omi that you thought his head looked like a tangerine! Come on, what is it?"_

 _Kimiko straightened up, and looked Raimundo straight in the eye. Rai gasped, shocked. Her normally sky blue eyes were blood red. Her teeth were razor sharp like blades, and her face was more defined then usual. Her check bones were pointed, like she hadn't eaten in weeks, her eye sockets hollowed out. "I COULDN'T PROTECT HIM!" She screamed; her tongue flicked out like a snake's._

 _Raimundo blinked multiple times, composing himself, then asked. "Who? Who couldn't you protect?"_

" _MY PAPA! They took him. It was the only way! You have to forgive me Rai! Omi-he will never understand! I hardly forgave you after you returned from the Heylin side!" Rai drew in a breath, that was a low blow, whether she meant it or not. He tried to forget his days under Wuya, but he never could shake the feeling he wasn't good enough-as a leader, or as a person. He was evil once. He helped destroy the world. No one ever comes back from that unchanged. "Clay-he only sees black and white! He can't see the grey area! Rai, they bent me. They made me bend until I could break. And I'm broken Rai. I can never come back."_

" _Kimiko-No! No, you don't have to do this! You don't have to join them! Look at yourself! Kimi!" Rai said, taking a step toward her, trying to comfort her._

" _I SAID NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" She shrieked, and suddenly the world turned into a fire. Rai was trapped in a flame, and all the oxygen was being sucked from his lungs. He was going to die._

"What in tarnation?"

Huh? Raimundo jerked awake, twisting up and slamming his head against the wall nearest his head. "Oww, what the hell, Clay?"

"Uhh, you tell me, Raimundo. What is this?!" Clay gestured to Kimiko, who for some odd reason was sleeping through the mess. Her head was buried under all her blankets, with only a little hole for her mouth so she could breath. It was kind of adorable, but a little bit weird at the same time. "Uhhhhh…." The curtain was pulled back, and they had still been holding hands while sleeping.

"Nothing happened! Clay, buddy! You have to believe me! You wouldn't want your best buddy Raimundo beaten to a pulp over something that was just speculation and nothing actually happened, would ya buddy?"

"You're in more trouble then a beef sirloin on my plate."

"Clay, man, you gotta come up with some better back-home sayings!"

"Raimundo…."

Rai gulped, and waved his hand casually in the air. " Nothing happened Clay. Kim and I stayed up late talking, and fell asleep. It was nothing big!"

"You were saying her name in your sleep."

"Ohh…"

"Look, I won't say nothin' if you do my chores for two weeks." Clay smiled, and wiggled his eyebrows at Raimundo. "And don't protest or nothing," Clay stated as he saw Raimundo open his mouth angrily, "because I can make it four weeks. We have a deal?"

Sighing, Raimundo had no choice. Bowing his head, he mumbled "Deal."

Clay smiled and tipped his hat as he walked away. Rai irritably watched him go, then glanced at Kimiko. It had felt so real. Dreams like that didn't just happen for no reason-not when you were a Shoku warrior. Raimundo had the same dream two more nights in a row, and hardly slept a wink. It was affecting his training, and he lost three times in a row to Omi playing one on one futbol.

Sighing, Raimundo turned over one more time, and tried to get to sleep.

Maybe the dream wouldn't come again.

But it did come. And this time, Rai woke up screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or the characters, or anything for that matter! Thank you all for reading my story! You guys rock! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2: Protecting

"RAI! RAI! WAKE UP!" Kimiko cried, shaking him profusely. Raimundo suddenly jolted up, gasping for breath. He flung himself up, almost ramming his head into Kimiko's nose. She swerved to miss him, feeling his hair tickle her nose.

"Wha-what happened? Kimi! Are you okay?" Rai shook his head to make sure he was awake, terrified he hadn't woken up. He glanced over at Kimiko, who's eyes were wide. She obviously had just woken up, because her eyes were puffy, and her un-brushed hair was a wild kinky mane. Kimiko ALWAYS brushed her hair.

"Raimundo… You woke up screaming! Again. Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting kind of strange lately. Well-more so then usual." Kimiko looked at him with her concerned blue eyes beaming into his soul. Raimundo gulped. He had to tell her. No-not his feelings. As Omi would say, that would "turn the world upside and around." No. Probably a bad idea. But maybe, if he told her about his dream, about him suffocating and her turning evil to save her dad-maybe she could give him some insight on what was going on.

Raimundo was about to tell her about his dream, when Dojo rushed into his room. "Rai! Rai! Wake up-oh. Kimiko… What are you doing? In Rai's bedroom…" Dojo slithered up, getting really close into Raimundo's face.

"It was nothing, Gecko. I had a bad dream and woke her up! No biggie!"

Dojo narrowed his eyes, and put is face right up into Raimundo's. He stared down Raimundo for a solid thirty seconds before sniffing, and turning away. "Whatever you say. Just as long as nothing inappropriate was going on in here. Anyway, there is a new Wu, and Master Fung wants you all in the Scroll Room, pronto."

Raimundo, his face the color of a tomato, forced himself not to look at Kimiko. "Sure thing. I'll be there as quick as the wind!"

Dojo huffed as he slithered away, then turned back to face the two young dragons in training. "Yeah-just don't break wind! Get it? Don't break wind? Oh-you clever dragon you!" He laughed at his own joke, and went back to the Scroll Room without looking to see if they followed. Raimundo looked anywhere he could but at Kimiko, hoping she didn't realize how much Dojo's words affected him.

Kimiko cocked her head to one side, and asked, "What were you going to tell me, Rai?" He turned his back to her, and murmured "It's not important, come on. We need to go." Rai quickly began walking to the Scroll Room, not even pausing to see if Kimiko would catch up with him.

"Well okay! Just tell me when you have the…" Kimiko trailed off as Raimundo turned the corner and was out of eyesight. Sighing she walked back to her room, ran a brush through her hair, and went to go see what Shen Gon Wu was in store this time around.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Master Fung lit all the torches in the hallway, making the Scroll Room glimmer and the young monks shadows dance on the walls. Kimiko was the last to arrive, hopping in on her right foot as she put on her left shoe. "Okay-what did I miss?"

"Nothing, we were all waiting for you. It is only natural that you are late-as females take more time applying paints to their faces." Omi bowed at Kimiko, who just sighed and rolled her eyes. After all these years, Omi still hadn't changed his ways of thinking about girls. "I'll just let that one side. But next time, Omi-I'll kick you butt so hard, you'll land in Rio."

Omi's eyes widened, "But that is physically imposs-" Clay rested a hand on Omi's shoulder, and cocked an eyebrow, silently telling the youngest monk to shut up or he'd receive a beat down.

"As I was about to explain, Kimiko, the Wu is the Yuyan Charm. It allows the user to understand any language they do not." Master Fung explained, as the young monks' eyes widened.

"Yeah. It came in handy when Dashi and I hid them all over the world. Lets just say the Franks really didn't appreciate a good fart joke." Dojo laughed, wrapped around Master Fung's neck. "Charlemagne sat on the first whoopee cushion ya know." Suddenly, Dojo shut up as Master Fung gazed at the dragon with his lazar beam vision.

"As I was saying, this is a most helpful Shen Gon Wu, if you wish to defeat evil." The boy monks looked at one another, and grinned. They could understand Kimiko when she talked on the phone with Keiko and hold it against her. Omi grinned nefariously, and said, "Of course Master Fung. The quest for the Yuyan Charm has begun!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Whoa! Where are we, Dojo?" Kimiko called, her plaited black hair swinging behind her as they journeyed over a giant castle on top a hill in the middle of an enormous city. She shivered and drew in her coat closer to herself. Rai noticed this, and rubbed her arms trying to warm her up. Kimiko blushed profusely, and refused to let Raimundo see. "Thanks…" Stupid Raimundo and his stupid politeness.

Dojo sniffed, and then called, "You know Kimiko, I think that's the first time any of you have ever thanks me for letting me ride on my back. I know it is my job, but it feels nice to be appreciated, and loved, and oh you guys! You're growing up on me! I can't believe how much you've…."

Tuning out Dojo, Clay turned around and said, "Well, lil missy. I believe we are in Prague. This city sure is mighty fine!" Clay turned and looked below them at the cobblestoned streets, the snow dusted roofs, and the beautiful statues. The light of day was fading into dusk, and the lights of the twinkling city added a romantic feel. In the distance they saw a magnificent bridge full of statues over a river, adding to the unique feel of the city. "I just have no darn idea how to find the Wu in this city." Dojo soared around, and flew behind an ancient cathedral, and the kids jumped off his back.

Raimundo glanced at the group, thinking about how much they meant to him. Omi was gazing up at a statue of some saint or somebody with open eyes-reminding Raimundo of the kid Omi still was. He saw Clay stuffing the Lasso Boa Boa into his satchel for safe keeping incase there was a Showdown. He eyes stopped on Kimiko, who let Dojo wrap himself around her arm. She caught Raimundo's eye and let a small smile grace her lips. Raimundo's heart skipped a beat, and he knew what he had to do.

Okay, it was time for leader mode. "Okay. We know the Wu is in this side of the city. Everyone split up and search. Omi, check the castle. Clay, the main square. Kimiko, check the cathedral with the clock tower. I'll check the other ones. Dojo, flew around and sniff out where it is as best as you can! We HAVE to get this before Jack and Wuya. And if anyone meets up with them, report to me! Are we clear?"

The team stood dumbfounded at Raimundo, Omi's jaw hanging open.

"Uhh, okay. When did you become a general?" Kimiko scoffed, looking at Raimundo. Sure, he was a great leader, but he expected his team to know what to do when the time came. He trusted them, and they trusted him. It was something that could never be broken. This was completely out of character for him.

Omi shook his head in agreement. "Kimiko is correct. You have let the power go to your heart."

Clay rolled his eyes. "Head."

Omi smiled and shook his head. "Ohh, no Clay. That makes no sense what so ever. I meant the power has flooded to his heart. Raimundo may not be the fastest, or most talented of warriors as me," Raimundo rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. "Is there are point to this, Omi?"

"Ohh, yes. I was just getting to the edge." "Point." "Point! Whatever! Anyway, Raimundo, you have always gone with what your heart tells you. This is not like you to command us in such a manner. You are obviously worried about something. My Tiger Instincts tell me so."

Crap. Omi and his Tiger Instincts. Raimundo looked at Clay to back him up. Surely he would-"Well I reckon our lil fella might be on to something. Rai? What's put a spur in your britches?"

No. Not Clay too! Kimiko and Dojo just looked at Raimundo expectantly, waiting of him to answer the question. Kimiko cocked her head to the side, an eyebrow raised. Raimundo looked at her-and suddenly his dream flashed before him. Her demonic face. Her screaming that she had to turn to the Heylin side to save her father. Her burning him to death, his lungs screaming for air.

"Sorry guys. It's nothing. I just haven't slept well lately." Raimundo laughed it off, nudging Omi in the shoulder. "You guys know how I get! Now let's go! I'm not really in the mood to listen to Spicer's gloating if he finds the Wu first." Without waiting for them to answer, Raimundo summoned a burst of wind, and flew off over the cobblestoned streets.

That was a close one. Honestly. It was just a dream. It shouldn't effect him this much. He knew he was being silly. There was no way this dream was real. He was just being overprotective. Who knew Chrome Dome had become so perspective. Kimiko was going to be fine. He just needed to find this Wu, then he would tell….

"My, my, Raimundo. You've grown."

That voice.

That voice that haunted him for the past four years. That voice that taunted him, tricked him, made him forsake his friends and morals and join the Heylin.

"Wuya!" Raimundo slammed on the breaks, and swerved to face the evil Heylin witch. Wuya perched on the lap of a statue of a dead prince, smiling down at Raimundo. Her red curls and Cheshire smile contrasted with the dark green-black of the architecture around her.

A few strains of hair flew over Rai's face, and he angrily blew them out of his eyes. Great. Why was she here? "What do you want? You know I don't talk to ancient ugly hags."

"Raimundo. I'm hurt. I can't come talk to an old friend in one of the most beautiful and _romantic_ cities in the world?" Wuya smirked, her green eyes narrowing.

"One-that's disgusting. Two-I don't want to talk to you, so get out of my way, you old-" Raimundo moved to run down the streets toward the blue cathedral, but suddenly Wuya was in front of him. "Whaaaa?"

Wuya smiled evilly, and whispered to him, "Why, don't you want to know what I have planned for Mr. Tohomiko?"

 **Cliffhanger! Here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own any characters, items, or products from Xiaolin Showdown! Okay, last time we met, Raimundo was confronted by Wuya! Let the games begin!**_

Chapter 3: Decisions

"Why, don't you want to know what I have planned for Mr. Tohomiko?"

Raimundo's blood froze, and he sucked in his breath. Okay-this couldn't be happening. It was all a dream. Wasn't it?

But dreams were never truly dreams if you were a Shoku Warrior.

"What? What do you have planned? TELL ME YOU OLD HAG!" Raimundo whirled around into a fighting stance, never taking his eyes off of her. His breath was ragged, his heart was pounding in his ears. He could feel the blood draining from his face.

Wuya's lips twitched, and she narrowed her eyes maliciously. "So it is true." She whispered. "I had assumed-you, Raimundo- would have picked a better woman than that to love." She threw back her head and laughed, making Raimundo's spine tingle. "Ohh, if only you could see your face. But it is no matter-I have big plans for our dear Kimiko."

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

"My, my. Temper, temper. And I thought Kimiko was the fiery one." Wuya grinned, if you could call it a grin. She bared her sharp pointed teeth, and chuckled. "Well, I could have a proposition for you, Shoku Leader." She spit at his title as if it were a joke. "I will leave Kimiko Tohomiko alone. I'm sure you already have seen what would become of her if she were to join the Heylin side."

Raimundo flinched, and tightened his knuckles into a fist. "How would you know? Have you been messing with my mind?"

"Raimundo-now you know better than that! Hannibal Bean may have tampered with your dreams, but we are old friends here. I would never-"

"We are NOT friends, you wind bag!" Raimundo suddenly pulled out the Sword of the Storm, and pointed it threatening at Wuya.

"You're right. We are not friends. But Kimiko is your friend. Maybe something more." Wuya smiled at Rai's reaction. He was falling right into her hands. "Now-there isn't a lot of time before that buffoon Jack Spicer gets here with his stupid toys so listen closely." Raimundo moved to use the Wu, but Wuya cut him off. "Remember-I have Mr. Tohomiko in the palm of my hand. You shouldn't attack-or your dream will come true. You would have been the one that could have saved him."

Raimundo became stricken, and lowered his sword. "Fine. What's the dilly?"

Wuya smiled. Just where she wanted him. "Well, as you know, Xiaolin warriors have dreams about the future. Yes, they are subject to change, if a decision is made." She quieted for a moment to let him soak in the information. Raimundo furrowed his eyebrows, remembering Master Fung talking about dreams about the future. He honestly didn't pay much attention because Clay was slowly dancing next to him, imitating moves from the night before with a girl he took square dancing. Rai kept thinking about how he wanted to take Kim dancing like Clay took that Molly Anne, or Jamie Lou or whatever her name was. If only he had paid more attention.

"Of course I know. What do you take me for?" Raimundo scoffed, sniffing loudly. "Wait-don't answer that."

"Anyway," Wuya continued, ignoring his outburst. "Dreams show what the future holds. Mr. Tohomiko has not been doing too well this past few months, has he?" Raimundo stared at her blankly so she continued. "Yes, he is all worried about losing shares of his company, and losing his only daughter. Just like he lost his wife. Well, I've been paying the man some visits. Company stocks are holding up well. And I love the economy-but it is such a curious thing. I could destroy him with a few strokes of a computer, and he would be finished. Mr. Tohomiko is on the brink of a breakdown-and I could put him just over the edge if I…"

"Enough! What do you want?" Raimundo had to protect Kimiko. She couldn't make the same mistake he made. Omi hardly forgave him when he left the Heylin side to rejoin the Xiaolin-Kimiko couldn't handle it. "Just don't hurt Kim! Please." Raimundo's voice cracked at the word. He would do anything to save Kimiko.

"Join me, so she doesn't have to."

Okay, he would do anything but that. But she would be even angrier if he did that to save her. "Think again, witch. I'm never going to join you again."

Wuya shrugged, and turned to look over the river toward the castle. "Whatever you say, Monk. I'll give you some time to think it over." Suddenly, quick as the Eye of Dashi, Wuya leapt into the air, and threw herself into the river. Raimundo dashed to look over the bridge, but there wasn't even evidence of a splash. She had simply vanish.

Whatever. How could she possibly think I would join her again? Raimundo was going to turn and begin search for the Wu again, his mind racing, when he heard "Raimundo! There you are my friend!"

Omi called down to him from Dojo, with Clay and Kimiko waving down at him to join them. "We must hurry! Jack Spicer has found the Wu, and we must have it so we can finally know what Kimiko is saying on her communication devices-" Clay slapped a hand over Omi's mouth, and Kimiko screamed "WHAT?!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Xiaolin Showdown!" Clay cried, and pounded the ground with his foot. Suddenly, the world shot upward, and the monks were flung into the air, as the world around them changed.

Clay had jumped off Dojo onto the roof of a cathedral just as Spicer shot down in his heli-pack. Clay slid down the roof, and challenged Jack to a showdown, wagering his Third Arm Sash for the Tongue of Saiping. The game was the first to ring the bell in the steeple while dodging the columns and pipe organs that shifted and flew around the room.

"Gong Ye Tempi!" The both cried. Jack sneered and stuck out his tongue as he used his heli-pack to fly above Clay, how dashed around.

"You are going to lose, Clay! Don't get sad, Cowboy! No need to cry over spilled milk!" Jack cackled, and then screamed like a little girl as a column flew in front of his face.

"No need for fancy incorrect metaphors, you Yellow-Bellied Snake!" Clay called, and yelled. "Third Arm Sash!" The magical sash flew into the air, and grabbed hold of a column, and Clay swung like Tarzan from Column to Column, slowly swinging upward. Jack flew through the air, dodging the column, and did splits midair while missing a pipe organ that whistled by.

"Oh, forget this! Tongue of Saiping!" Jack brought the Wu to life, and began speaking to the animals.

"Is it Jack me, or is that Wu just disgusting?" Kimiko cringed as she watched the Showdown. She wasn't too worried for Clay-it was only Jack Spicer after all.

Dojo smirked, saying "Yeah! The next person to use it will have to remember Jack Spicer just used it. Practically kissing!" Omi and Kimiko laughed, and began to cheer Clay on.

Raimundo forced a grimace, hoping no one would notice. He honestly didn't care who won the Showdown. His mind was racing about the things Wuya had said to him. He had to talk to Kimiko. Tonight, when they got back to the temple.

"Go Clay! You can do it! Move that Texas sized butt!" The group cheered and Clay dodged the flock of pigeons Jack summoned with the Tongue of Saiping.

"Pigeons. Hmmm, that might be a good idea for new robots!" Jack mused, as he saw Clay screaming and hiding from being pecked from the rats with wings.

"Oww. Oww! Okay! That's it! Third Arm Sash!" Clay swung up and away from the pigeons, and hit a column. Gripping the column with all his strength, Clay rode the soaring column up to the top, where he leapt and tugged down on the rope for the bell with all his might. The bell began to swing with his weight, and the chimes filled the air along with the groups cheers as the world returned back to normal.

"No fair! Maybe I should rethink my pigeon-bot idea." Jack whined, as he flew away empty handed.

The young monks and Dojo ran up to Clay, slapping high fives and smiling. "Great job! You almost did as well as me. And I am usually on sleet!" Omi cried, smiling and high-fiving Clay.

"It's on fleek, Omi. And since when have ANY of us used that phrase?" Kimiko laughed, rolling her eyes as she hopped onto Dojo's back.

"What? You think I do not know things but I know that you do not know that I could know them!" Omi cried, as Dojo flew off into the distance.

"Umm, partner. Maybe we should just get you a book of slang." Clay laughed, as they flew back to the temple. He turned and looked at Raimundo, how was sitting in the back. "You okay, partner?"

Rai looked slowly at Clay, deep in thought. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm okay. Great job, Clay." Clay furrowed his brow, and turned back around. Something was wrong with Rai.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Home, sweet home." Clay breathed deep as the monks landed back at the temple. "Let's go russle up some grub! What you say, guys?"

"Yeah, sounds great!" "Sure!" "Yes! My belly is full of empty."

Everyone turned to look at Raimundo, who hadn't said a word the whole trip back to the temple. Raimundo looked at everyone, and said. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Sorry, just lost in thought!" He threw on a big, cheesy smile-which he knew no one would believe but it was enough to have them leave him alone. He had to talk to Kimiko before the end of the night. After dinner.

Later, after the food was cooked, and everyone had their chopsticks in hand, Master Fung flew into the dining room, ashen.

"Kimiko! You must come at once!" Master Fung cried, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. Kimiko's blue eyes widened with fear. "What. What is wrong." There wasn't a question in her voice, she knew it was bad.

"Your father. He is in prison for fraud. He tried to embezzle money out of a shareholder in his company, saying it was his money. I do not understand the full story, but you must come quickly!"

Without dropping her chopsticks, Kimiko took off after Master Fung to find Dojo and fly out to Tokyo. The boys all sat in silent, staring at the empty door. Omi was the first to break the silence. "Poor Kimiko! Whatever can she do?"

"I don't know. I don't understand economics. Whatever happened, it had to be bad. A man as rich as Mr. Tohomiko?" Clay shook his head and lowered his cowboy hat over his eyes. "I just hope everything turns out okay. This will crush Kimiko. He's all she has left."

Raimundo sat in shock. This was his fault. Wuya had to be the shareholder who accused Kimiko's dad of fraud. Wuya did this to get to him. She wanted Kimiko to become so isolated, that she felt alone and would turn to the Heylin side. Suddenly, Rai stood up from the table, and Omi and Clay turned to look at him.

"You okay, partner? You've been acting very strange today." Clay looked at him through his blonde hair expectantly. He knew Raimundo was upset for Kimiko, but this is weird.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I know I've been weird! I just am stressed, and haven't slept, and feel bad for Kimi! I think I just need a walk to clear my head." Raimundo quickly turned and ran out of the room to the garden to clear his head.

Clay swiveled and looked at Omi, and said, "Something is wrong with that boy. I hope he is okay… You think he is going to eat that food?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raimundo shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. The moon hung over the garden, casting shadows all over the ground. Wait-why was one shadow moving… "Wuya! Come out!" He cried, and looked around.

Wuya melted out of the shadows, and walked over to Raimundo. "So, I know you would never join me-but I have another proposition. At least give me information. Be my mole-and only when I ask. I would never have you tell me every detail of your boring, pathetic life. So, what do you say Raimundo Pedrosa? I will make sure your precious Kimiko and her father will not be harmed, and you just give me information?"

Raimundo was trapped. He had to keep her safe fro his dreams. From the inevitable future. What else could he do. "Fine. I'm in."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. It has been an encouragement! Anyway, you guys rock! Here is the next chapter! And you guys were right, Raimundo has returned to the Heylin side! Or has he? This chapter we are going to see into the minds of some other characters, so I hope you enjoy it! I don't own the rights to anything related to Xiaolin Showdown, or anything of the sort! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 4: Fine Line

Kimiko blew a stand of hair out of her face as Dojo flew threw the air, the Tokyo skyline rushing toward them. How did this happen? Papa would NEVER embezzle money. Master Fung didn't make sense when he explained what had happened. It almost sounded like the police were just paid off so her dad could be arrested. Some woman was a shareholder in his company, and he tried to claim the money and she said he stole it? That just didn't seem like enough to instantly arrest someone.

Someone was paid off.

"Kimiko?" Dojo asked, his voice ringing timidly. "Are you okay? I know this news came as a shock, but you haven't said a word since we left the temple." Dojo frowned and bared his teeth in what could be described as a worried grimace. "You haven't even let go of your chopsticks for dinner."

Kimiko furrowed her brow, and looked into her hand. Dojo was right-she hadn't. She stared at the two tan wooden sticks in her hand. This was the only thing that held her to the world (figuratively.) To reality. She sucked in a deep breath. No one, besides Raimundo, knew about her father's drinking problem. But not even Raimundo knew about the phone call she received late the night before.

" _Kimi? Kimiko! Are you there? What-where are you. Kimi!" Her father started yelling the moment she answered the phone._

" _Papa! Papa! I'm right here! What is wrong, Papa?"_

" _You are alright, yes? No one has harmed you? No one has taken you away?" Mr. Tohomiko's voice was slurred, but frantic. "ANSWER ME!"_

 _Kimiko sucked in a breath. He was drunk again. "Papa," she answered smoothly, to help him calm down. "I am okay. I am at the temple. I'm about to go to sleep, so just call Keiko's dad and he will send someone to pick you up-"_

" _I AM NOT DRUNK KIMI! I am just worried. You may be 18 now, but you cannot take care of yourself the way you should."_

" _Papa, I have to go to bed. I'll call Keiko. Good night Papa." Kimiko hung up on her father, she couldn't take it anymore. Fighting back tears, she text Keiko, and laid down her head. She listened for Raimundo's breathing, but he wasn't in the room next to her. She slipped the curtain up to see if he was just trying to play a prank on Omi or Clay or something. He wasn't. Just when she needed him-he wasn't there. Sighing, she went to sleep._

 _She woke up to Raimundo's screaming._

Not bothering to answer Dojo, she murmured, "The police station is over by my Papa's tower." She just couldn't talk about it at the moment with Dojo. Dojo's face ticked, but he didn't say anything.

"Okay, kid. I'll take you to your Papa."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When Dojo dropped Kimiko off, she leapt from his back and dashed into the door without even saying thank you or goodbye. "Okay-I'll just wait here then…"

Kimiko flew into the lobby of the police station, demanding in Japanese to know where they were holding her father. She took a ragged breath as the men gazed at her slack jawed. Would she have taken it as a complement another day-sure, but right now was NOT the time to gawk at her. "Where is he? Where are you holding Mr. Tohomiko?!" She dug her nails into the palms of her hands, drawing blood. She had to keep her temper down-over the years Master Fung had taught her how to control her anger. She learned to save it for special occasions, like fighting evil, kicking Spicer's butt, or hitting Omi if he was being sexist. Or grabbing the first cone of ice cream if there was mint chocolate chip in the freezer. Clay never saw that fire ball coming.

"Uhhh…" The two guards at the station just looked at her, confused. "Well, you see Ms. Tohomiko, your father isn't here."

Kimiko sucked in a breath. He wasn't here? Where else would he be? "Where. Is. He?" She growled, and could feel the fire burning in her stomach, growing into her chest. Keep the flame contained, Kimi.

The taller guard on the left straightened his back, and looked her straight in the eye. "He is not here. He has been released."

"What? No one told me? Where is the accountability? I will have you both fired before you can say Sayonara." She was furious, but she quenched the flames threatening to tingle out of her fingertips. What was going on? The Japanese police force was extremely organized. This almost seemed as if she had sent Jack Spicer to become Chief of Police in Tokyo.

The shorter but stockier guard gasped and pleaded, "Please, we only started work yesterday! We are just telling you what has been told to us! Please! Your father has been moved to another facility! But he is no longer in prison!" His lower lip quivered just like Jack Spicer's. If Kimiko hadn't known better, she would have sworn it was Jack morphed by the Moby Morpher. But Hannibal Bean had that Wu.

Taking a deep breath, Kimiko closed her eyes for a second. "What facility have the moved him to?"

"Rehabilitation."

She popped open her eyes, and flames danced from her hands. "What did you say?" Her brain went into lock. Her father, the CEO of Tohomiko Electronics, in rehab? There had to be a mistake.

"Yes miss. We received a call about 15 minutes ago, saying he was cleared of all charges. But the shareholder who accused him of embezzlement stated she realized her mistake and wanted to help him, so she talked him into checking into a rehabilitation center, located in the countryside by Nagasaki. He should only be there for three to six months at the most."

Kimiko caught her breath. Three to six months? There had to be a mistake. Sure, Papa was going through a hard time. He had enough control of his life, didn't he? Yes, he was finding salvation in a bottle… but he would never check himself into a center… Would he?

 _He would to protect me._ She realized with a jolt. He would to protect me from his mistakes. He was doing this to make him better. "What is the name of the facility?"

"Classified."

"Seriously?" Kimiko blew up, but kept her temper in check. "I am sorry. Is there any way for me to contact him?"

"No. You can send him letters, but we shall send it for you. No email, social media, or faxes can get to the site. It is free of electronics." The shorter guard was trying to seem tough but fair. "It is better for the patients."

"MY PAPA IS NOT A PATIENT!" Kimiko blew a fuse, and flames erupted around her. The two guards screamed, and ran out of the lobby into the back room, screaming about a witch and how she was a monster. Great. They thought she was a demon or something. Sighing, she checked their desks for information before they came back with reinforcements.

She shifted through the papers, and glanced around. The officers were indeed new. They both had their contracts on the desk, both signed today. Kimiko glanced for any shred of evidence of where the facility was-or how this vile woman was who convinced her Papa to go to rehab. Nothing. There was nothing. Suddenly, she heard voiced coming through the doors, and heard the undeniable sound of guns clicking off the safety. Sure, she could fight these goons with one hand tied around her back, but she had to keep her Xiaolin life a secret.

And ensure that her Papa would be safe.

Dashing out of the lobby into the busy sidewalk, Kimiko ran to the alleyway Dojo was waiting. "Dojo, we have to leave! NOW!"

"Okay, okay. Give me a second here! I'm a 1500 year old dragon. I have to warm up first." Dojo morphed into his giant size, and Kimiko leapt onto his back, and they soared off into the night sky. "So, kid? How's your dad? You get him out."

Kimiko sat in thought, the lights of her beloved city fading into the background. "No. I didn't."

"What? That's not like you to quit! Why didn't you-"

"Dojo! I didn't. Someone else did." Dojo's eyes widened in confusion. "Yeah, I know. This is weird. Some woman comes into Papa's company, accuses him of embezzlement, then has him released and sent to a-sent him somewhere else."

"Sooooo, he's out of prison? He's home?" Dojo asked, as they began to cross the sea between Japan and China.

"Yeah." Kimiko lied. He may have been out of jail, but he wasn't home. "He's out of prison."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kimiko! You have returned!" Omi gushed as Dojo landed in the dark courtyard. "We were most worried!" He ran up to her and gazed at her face. Clay, Master Fung, and Raimundo joined him in the courtyard.

"Yeah, lil lady! Is your daddy doing okay?" Clay asked, a smile on his face. He looked exhausted. They all waited up to see if she was okay. Warmth spread through her chest for the first time since she left from dinner earlier that night. It had to at least be two a.m.

But how was she going to tell them she was doing okay? Only Raimundo knew about her Papa's issues. She glanced at Raimundo, who had a dark look on his face. She blinked as she took in the purple bags under his eyes, the ashen color of his usually tan skin.

"Yeah," she lied, her voice shaking. She hoped they thought it was just from her nerves from the whole day. "Yeah, he's in a safe place."

"Good. Now young warriors, I must bid you all go get rest. Tomorrow will hold more trials for you." Master Fung smiled, and turned to walk to his room. Dojo squealed and rushed after him, so as not to be left behind.

"Night all." Clay smiled, and Omi sleepily walked away waving. Kimiko forced a smile upon her face, but it cracked into a trembling line across her face. She turned to Raimundo, who just looked at her-what was that look? Kimiko couldn't read his face, but it almost seemed a mixture of relief, sadness, and…

She could almost place is. It almost seemed like-

Guilt.

"Yeah, the Fungmister is right. Let's hit the hay." Rai tried to seem cool, but his utter look of exhaustion ruled his face.

"Yeah." Kimiko whispered, and followed Raimundo to their rooms. All the lights were turned out, and Kimiko just fell onto her mat, her mind swirling. Okay, Papa is in rehab. He is actually getting the help he needs. She had come to the conclusion on the ride over on Dojo. But what if the shareholder was trying to hurt his company? What if they were trying to hurt Papa? Kim blinked back a tear, surprising herself. She hadn't cried once. She reached into her back pocket of her jeans she was wearing, and pulled out the chop sticks. Why did they matter so much?

 _Probably because it's the last thing you know to be true. They aren't a mystery._

Kimiko shifted them in her hands, looking at them, thinking. She had to find her Papa, to make sure he was really safe.

"Kim?" Kimiko noticed the curtain pull up, and Raimundo looking intently at her face. "Yeah?" "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, is your dad actually okay?" Kimiko paused, looking at how intently Raimundo was looking at her. He really cared, not just about her but her Papa too.

"No." She confessed, looking at him with tears threatening to spill over. "But I will be. Thanks Rai." She grabbed his hand and squeezed, and blush running over her cheeks. She could have sworn she heard Raimundo let out a sigh of relief, but she wasn't positive.

"Okay. Well, we can talk in the morning." Rai smiled, and let go of her hand. He dropped the curtain, separating him from her. Kimiko stared down at her empty hand, feeling a strange tingling.

 _I will be okay._ Kimiko realized, smiling to herself. _And I will do whatever it takes to stop whoever did this to Papa. Whoever was trying to hurt the company, hurt her family. Hurt him. She would do anything to stop them. Anything._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Here is Chapter 4, and it was all Kimiko. Next chapter we will see from Wuya and Raimundo again! And trust me, you won't want to miss this!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again! Thanks again for the encouragement and advice on my story! You guys rock! I also wanted to say I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or any of the characters or anything really related to the show. Thanks again!**_

 **Chapter 5: Grey Area**

Raimundo's POV:

Great. Kimiko was lying. Her left eye always scrunches up a little when she lies. Omi sweats, and Clay scratches his head. Heck, he even rubs his neck. He knew Kimiko better than anyone, (well maybe besides Keiko,) but still. Something happened in Japan, and he was going to find out.

Raimundo sighed, and shifted his position in the cherry blossom tree. It had been two days since the fiasco with Kimiko's dad, and Raimundo couldn't be happier that he was okay. Wuya kept true to her word. She would release Kim's dad as long as he agreed to be the mole.

Raimundo angrily punched the tree, and immediately regretted it, as he recoiled his hand and saw the scraps on his knuckles. Dojo is going to get all mother hen on him over this. Sucking in a breath, Raimundo closed his eyes. His heart wasn't into the training session Master Fung had tasked him with. Just a simple game of hide and seek. Omi was it, and was searching for Kimiko and Clay. Raimundo chose the tree because it was the most obvious spot to look, and Omi would look everywhere but here. Chrome Dome really was an idiot sometimes.

Screw this training session. Omi could find him and become leader. All Raimundo cared about was his guilt. He wasn't good enough to be leader. He wasn't good enough to be called a Xiaolin Monk. He was lying to all his friends. He was breaking his oath and his duty as a Xiaolin Monk. Yeah. Duty. He never made a move on Kimiko because of duty. But he still broke it. To protect Kimiko. To make sure she was alright.

Sure, Kimiko's dad was okay, but Kim sure wasn't. She didn't talk much, and the past two nights she pinned the curtain down so Raimundo couldn't lift it to talk. She sat with a pensive look on her face, and if anyone interrupted her thoughts, she would give them a dazed look, or laugh it off and walk out of the room.

Raimundo knew this tactic, because he did the same exact thing.

Raimundo sunk into the shaded branches of the tree, and sighed. Wuya gave simple enough instructions as to his job.

Rule #1: None of the other monks learn about this agreement.

Rule #2: I just need basic information about life at the temple. (She seemed very interested in Master Fung's daily routine, which he may have fudged a little.)

Rule #3: If you are getting too many of the Wu, fake-lose and let us win.

Rule #4: If you break any of the rules, Ms. Tohomiko is toast.

Yep. This could get ugly really fast. Raimundo sighed. How did he get himself into this mess…. Again. Sensing movement, Raimundo sunk even farther into the branches, observing everyone below. Omi was sneaking around, with Kimiko and Clay trailing behind him. "Quiet!" Omi ordered, shushing Clay as he stomped angrily behind. "We must be quiet as rats if we are to find Raimundo."

"You mean quiet as mice, don't ya Omi?" Clay inquired, rolling his eyes. Clay's eyes shifted to the cherry tree Raimundo was hiding in, then asked, "Are we sure Raimundo is in the kitchen? Because you found me there, so obviously he isn't…"

"I know for sure he is there! Even Raimundo isn't as stupid as to hide in the most obvious of places like the cherry tree. Don't you agree with me Kimiko?" Omi puffed up his chest, and looked up at Kimiko. "Kimiko?"

"Wha-what?" Kimiko snapped out her daydream and looked at Omi. "Right. Yeah, he's in the cherry tree, Omi."

Clay and Omi glanced at each other, and Raimundo couldn't agree with them more. He was tempted to leave his hiding place and confront her about her actions lately. As long as she didn't question his…Yeah, Kimiko wasn't herself. Raimundo left awful. Wuya had something planned, or else she wouldn't be blackmailing Raimundo. If her dad was okay, she wouldn't be acting this way. If her dad was okay, the nightmares he had had wouldn't have stopped like they did. If her dad was okay, he could stop working for-

"STOP EVERYTHING KIDDOS!" Dojo slithered onto the courtyard, his green scales flashing in the sunlight. "We have a 7.2 alert on the Wu Scale." The young monks dashed over to the heaving Dojo, who honestly hadn't slithered that far, but he still couldn't breath. Raimundo called some wind, and blew himself to land next to Omi, who looked back and forth between Raimundo and the tree, then slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned.

"The what now?" Clay asked, tipping his hat back to wipe his hand on his forehead. Omi thrust to cross his arms, pouting and glaring at Raimundo. Dojo rolled his eyes at the monks as if they were idiots, and explained, "The Wu Scale is what I rate my tremors when my body detects Shen Gon Wu. And how bad my allergic reaction is to it as well! Wanna see my boils?" He lifted his tail, and all the monks cringed and threw their hands in front of their faces.

"In the words of Kimiko," Omi gagged, his round face turning green, "That is tooooo much information!"

"So what's the Wu, Dojo?" Rai asked, repulsed yet happy to be thinking of something else besides Kimiko or his guilt.

"It is the Dancing Jewel. It allows the user to have the flexibility of a dancer." Dojo exclaimed, throwing his arms around in emphasis.

"Soooo, like the Lotus Twister?" Clay asked.

"Not, it's more like you can absorb the abilities of a dancer…"

"Like the Sun-Chi Lantern?"

"NO! Not like that, okay?"

"Is it like-"

"ALL OF WU ARE ORIGINAL AND VERY UNIQUE AND NOT LIKE ANY OTHER WU! GOT IT?" Dojo yelled, glaring angrily at Clay. Clay held up his hands in surrender, and backed away as Dojo grew to his giant size. "Just get on the Dragon, and refrain from sarcastic remarks during the duration of your flight."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The lush jungles of Costa Rica rushed by underneath the diverse team as they flew to find the Lotus Twist- so sorry, the Dancing Jewel. The whole trip, Omi kept trying to explain to Raimundo how even though he was leader, Omi deserved to take some of the load of leading for a while due to Raimundo's down spirits.

"For the millionth time, Omi-I AM PERFECTLY OKAY!" Raimundo huffed while swatting the youngest monk behind the head. Kimiko sat in front silently, and Raimundo looked up at her. She just simply put her hair in a pony tail, and wore a t-shirt and jeans. Omi and Clay probably wouldn't have noticed, but he did. She wasn't herself, and it was all his fault. '

"But I know you Raimundo. You usually prank Clay, or make fun of Clay, or do all sorts of silliness to Clay. My, my, Friend Clay. I'm sure Raimundo is most sorry for being so mean to you, always hitting fun at you!" Omi laughed then instantly lost his smile as Dojo jerked to the side, catching a sniff of the Wu.

"Umm, Lil partner. I'm pretty sure our buddy Raimundo here is always playing jokes on you. And Omi-it's poking fun, not hitting fun." Clay said from behind Raimundo.

Raimundo tuned out Clay and Omi as they bickered who he played more pranks on. He always played the most pranks on Clay, but made fun of Omi the most. He poked Kim's shoulder and asked, "So, what's with your get-up today? Your bedazzle machine blow up and ruin all your other clothes?"

Kimiko turned slowly to look at him, and some of her old fire was in her eyes. "For your information, Rai, I just felt like being in comfortable clothes today. It's been a long couple of days, and I'm tired." She flipped her head back around and hit Raimundo's face and the back of Omi's head with her ponytail.

"Hey…" Omi said, and Raimundo snorted at Kimiko. "Fine. Don't talk to me then. Not like you have been the past couple of days anyway." Kimiko whipped around to retort at Raimundo. Perfect, that was just what he was looking for. Maybe she would finally open up and they could fix this whole mess.

Before Kimiko could yell at Rai, Dojo dived toward the trees below, forcing everyone to grab on with all their might. "Hold on kids! I found it!"

Dojo flew into an opening of trees, and landed in the middle of a small clearing near a waterfall. It was the exact idea of beauty. "Whoa." Kimiko said under her breath, looking up at the trees and vines around her. The dull roar of the waterfall made the whole group feel calm. Raimundo smiled, seeing Kim's shoulders literally release tension at the same time as his. If he could get her to open up to him, maybe he could figure out how to get out of this mess with Wuya.

"Ohhh, not relaxing are you?" A voice called out, and Raimundo's hopes began to crash again. Great. Not her again.

"Wuya?! What in tarnation is she doing here?" Clay cried, looking up at the witch sitting in the tree.

"Let's just say that I have some unfinished business with a couple of your fellow monks." She laughed, holding up the Dancing Jewel in her hand. "Shall we dance?"

 _ **So, a little bit off the heavy for this chapter. The next chapter should be up soon! See you guys then! It'll be intense!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has taken me so long to get to this, I have been swamped because I'm moving so I'll try my hardest to get this story up before then, because after I move it may be awhile! Anyway, thanks again for keeping with me, and I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any characters-or anything from that show.**

 **Ch. 6: True or False**

 **Clay's POV:**

Clay didn't know what the heck was going on. Raimundo literally took a step back when he saw Wuya, and now he looked on the verge of tears. "Rai?" he asked, looking at their leader in worry. "You alright, partner?"

Raimundo looked over to Clay, and Clay drew in a shallow breath. Why hadn't he noticed the haunted look in his best friend's eyes before? Raimundo's usually sharp green eyes looked hallow. "Raimundo-what's going on?"

Wuya laughed, and tossed the Dancing Jewel in her hands. "Why the long face, Raimundo? Did you not miss me? DANCING JEWEL!" Wuya leapt into action, tackling Raimundo before anyone could respond.

"RAIMUNDO!" Omi cried, and went to aid his friend when something splat in his face, throwing him onto the ground.

"What the sam-heck was that?" Clay called, as more oval capsules flew down on them. Clay, Kimiko, and Omi all ducked behind a tree, and Kimiko pulled over the vines to reveal Jack Spicer surrounded by what looked to be like…

"Fear my Pigeon-bots! The new and improved Jack-bots, now in three different colors with explosive sticky egg bombs." Jack twirled in the air in his heli-pack laughing at the three monks hiding. "I have to hand it to you, Clay! Those pigeon-bots came from you, but I, Evil Prince of Darkness, Jack Spicer, will now rule the world with my new robots! MUHAHA-CAW-CAW!"

"Aaaaaaaand we're done here." Kimiko sighed, and cracked her knuckles. "Shoku Mars, Fire!" Kimiko sent a flaming fireball of death toward Jack, who squealed like a little girl as he dodged it. Kim jumped out from their hiding place, and started sending fire balls into all the pigeon-bots. Clay watched for a second, deciding how to best take down the varmint. Though he was the slowest, Clay made up for it in his wisdom. He knew to survey the situation first before throwing himself into the fight. He saw Omi and Kimiko were able to hold their own against the robots, while Jack flew around yelling in surprise, (though why would it be a surprise, they beat his bots every time,) about his robots being destroyed.

Clay turned his attention to Raimundo and Wuya, who were circling each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Wuya was saying something to Raimundo, but Clay couldn't hear anything. Why in tarnation would Raimundo not just tackle the old witch? But Clay realized he could sneak around Wuya, and steal the Wu from her! Sneaking around the edge of the pool the waterfall fell into; Clay began to reach for the Wu that Wuya had left forgotten on the ground when he caught the end of her sentence.

"Failed me. You gave me false information about the Shen-Gon Wu! We had a bargain, Pedrosa. Yet you decided to trick me instead of trying to save your little girlfriend. If you don't let me win this-" Wuya stopped, stiffening and whirled around to see Clay staring at her dumbfound.

His mind was in lockdown. Raimundo, his best friend, who he had known over five years, who was leader of their team, who had once been on the side of evil but returned to save the world, his friend who would NEVER go back to the dark side… was working for the Heylin side? Again? It didn't compute.

"My Wu!" Wuya screamed as she dashed to the Wu, but Raimundo grabbed the Wu at the same time. "No!" she hissed, her tongue coming out from between her pointed teeth in a fork.

"Wuya, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Tongue of Saiping for your… what do you have?" Raimundo claimed as he held the glowing Dancing Jewel in his hand.

"How about the Ju-Ju Flytrap?" She asked, rising an eyebrow at him.

"Really? The Ju-Ju Flytrap? Ugh, whatever. The game is Climbing the Waterfall. Whoever reaches the jewel at the top first wins. Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The world became a swirl of color and a roar entered Clay's ears as he felt himself being flung upward into the sky. His robes changed to those of his usual showdown robes, and Kimiko, Omi, Dojo, and Jack were all standing by him. They stood on an overgrown tree branch, and the waterfall became the size of Niagara Falls, gushing down thousands of gallons of water per second. Clay's head began to clear as he noticed Raimundo and Wuya both standing on two small brown circles of land in front of the Waterfall.

"Gon-Yi-Tempi!" they both yelled, and Clay's heart seized as he watched them begin trying to swim under the torrents the falls produced and climb on the rocks underneath it. Was Wuya trying to mess with Raimundo, or had Raimundo really gone back to the Heylin side. But what did she mean, when she said that he gave her false information so she'd hurt is girlfriend? Was he dating someone and hadn't told anyone? Didn't he like Kimiko? Wait, it couldn't be…KIMIKO!

Clay whirled around to look at Kim, who was watching the showdown with glazed eyes. It all made sense, Raimundo was protecting Kimiko, but from what?

"Rai! Wait!" Clay called out to him, but he couldn't see him from under the waterfall.

"Wait for what?" Omi asked, looking incredulous. "Raimundo needs to keep going if he is going to win the battle for the Dancing Jewel."

"I…" Clay started, but looked back at the showdown. Though they couldn't see anything, they guessed Raimundo had used the Tongue of Saiping, as a huge flock of toucans flew straight into the water, and they heard Wuya shriek.

Dojo began laughing, and nudged Omi. "See? Practically kissing."

"That is most grotesque! Raimundo kissing Jack Spicer!" Omi joined in at laughing, and Jack glared at the monks and dragon.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Clay couldn't even laugh at the joke; he was too worried that Raimundo would let Wuya win the Shen-Gon Wu.

Suddenly, both Raimundo and Wuya burst out of the top of the waterfall, and locked eyes on the Wu. Raimundo made a dash for the Dancing Jewel. By summoning a gust of wind to ricochet forward. Raimundo was almost about to grab the Wu, when his foot seemed to catch on something. Which wasn't possible. He was floating above the water. Clay furrowed his eyebrows, knowing what was going to happen next. Raimundo was going to let Wuya win.

Wuya dashed onto Raimundo's back, rebounded off of him and flew into the air to catch the Wu. The world suddenly became a chaotic swirl of color and sound as the jungle returned back to normal. Raimundo crashed into a rock by the pool, and Wuya landed gracefully on a branch above the monk's heads.

"My, my. This has been an adventure. Thank you Raimundo for playing. Until next time." Wuya flashed a Cheshire smile at the monks, and melted into the shadows.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Jack called, grabbing some parts of his demolished robots, and flying after her with his heli-pad. "Until next time, Xiaolin losers!"

Omi rushed to help Raimundo to his feet, and Rai grunted a thank you in response. He wouldn't meet anyone's eyes, and wouldn't even look at Kimiko. Clay glanced at Dojo, who looked as dumbfounded as him. "Hey Raimundo, it's okay buddy. But what happened up there?" Clay asked, trying to keep his voice neutral. He didn't want to make Raimundo angry, to where he'd snap and then sulk the whole ride home.

"Nothing, alright? I just tripped, and messed up! Like usual!" Raimundo flung his hands into the air, and turned his back to everyone. "Let's just go."

 _Well, too late for making him angry!_ Clay thought, as everyone began to jump onto Dojo's back. _But I have to understand what is going through Raimundo's head_. Clay began to think of how to approach Rai with the information as they flew back to the Temple and the day turned into night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was around 11 pm when the monks arrived back at the Temple. Clay was just about to open his mouth to ask Raimundo to 'grab some grub and talk, when Raimundo huffed angrily. Raimundo didn't even wait for Dojo to land before he threw himself into the air and used the winds to glide down. Master Fung was waiting for the monks as they landed, curious to see how the event went. "Young Monks, I sense disappointment. What happened?"

"I DID!" Raimundo burst out with such intensity that all the monks took a step back, and even Master Fung raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean, young monk?" he asked in a passive, calm voice, so as not to seem too forceful.

Raimundo ran a shaky hand through his brown, spiky hair, and began pacing. "Master Fung, I don't think I should be leader-"

"Raimundo!" "What the heck buddy?" "What?" "I knew it!" Everyone exclaimed at once, and then looked incredulously at Omi, who muttered the last one. Master Fung turned his attention to Raimundo, and asked, "Raimundo, I gave you the position for a reason. You have the best leadership skills. You will go above to sacrifice to help your teammates. They all depend on you."

"And that's the problem. I sacrifice too much for my team." Everyone drew in a breath at his words. Clay frowned, and his head began to whirl. This was too much. Raimundo first was giving what sounded like false information to Wuya to protect Kim, or someone anyway, then he loses a showdown on purpose, and now this? Clay frowned even more; worrying that Raimundo would freak-out and leave the temple. "Give it to Omi. He is the best. Or Clay, he's the most levelheaded. Or Kim. But I can't do this anymore." Raimundo then turned his back, and dashed away into the garden away from everyone else.

The group sat in silence for what seemed like years, staring at the space that Rai had just run off into. Dojo was the first to break the silence. "Well, the kid cracked. I always assumed it would be one too many soccer balls to the head, but what was that about?"

"Stop Dojo! You don't know what he is going through!" Kimiko spat, turning on the dragon. Flames danced at her fingers, and Clay put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on there little missy! Dojo was just trying to break the tension. You could have cut it with my grandpapi's old rusty butter knife. Now what's gotten into you, Kim?" Clay was seriously freaked out now. Kim had been acting weird all week too, but this reaction to Raimundo was frightening. She had been so angry with him all week, refusing to have the late night chats that they thought were so secret. This day just kept getting worse and worse. "Now listen here. All of ya. I'll go talk some sense into that boy. He just has been having a hard time." Clay looked Kimiko straight in the eye to get his point across. She furrowed her brow and looked to the ground. "Now all y'all go to bed, and I'll sort this out."

Clay gave a half-hearted wave over his shoulder as he followed Raimundo's path to the garden. _Now, where would Raimundo go if he was upset but couldn't leave the Temple to go to Rio?_

"Rai!" Clay called, looking up into the moonlit cherry tree. "I know you're up there! Now come talk, partner! Cowboy to idiot!"

The full moon illuminated the tree, and Clay could clearly see the outline of his what wanted to be what wasn't gonna be former leader.

"Yeah, yeah. Come yell at me. Tell me I'm good enough to be a leader. Because it may have been true one time, but this time, it's not. I'm done, Clay. So done." Raimundo stared at the moon, a look of guilt and sadness on his face.

"Actually, no partner. I'm here to talk to you about how you let Wuya win and are giving her false information."

Raimundo jerked to stare at Clay so quickly that he fell out of the tree and didn't have time to catch himself with a gust of wind. "Oouff!" He stood up quickly to stare at Clay. Clay stared at him with his best Texas-hold'em face he could muster. He couldn't scare off Rai now. The cat was out of the bag. "Well, you must have fallen off your bucking bull a few too many times, cowboy. I'm didn't-"

"DON'T LIE RAI!"

Clay clasped his hands into fists, trying not to make a scene. He usually kept his cool with Raimundo, even the pranks (for the most part.) But he had _had_ it. He had to know what was going on right then.

"Tell me." Clay whispered almost to quietly for Raimundo to hear.

"I can't" Raimundo said, his head bowed. He sank to the ground, with his hands holding his face. "I've messed up big time Clay. I have broken my honor as a Xiaolin monk. I've betrayed you as a leader. I just can't."

Clay sat on the grass, under the tree right next to Raimundo. "I can't promise I won't be angry, but I can promise that I will listen and try to understand. You're my best buckaroo." Clay smiled, though Raimundo couldn't see it. "Tell me."

Raimundo looked at Clay with his mouth slightly agape, his eyes full of sorrow. Clay's heart jerked as he saw how broken up his best friend was. And Raimundo began to tell Clay everything.

The dream he had about Kimiko.

Kimiko's dad being used against them both.

His love for Kimiko.

How he was trying to protect Kimiko.

How he gave false information to protect them all and still keep his deal with Wuya and losing to her to keep her happy.

Clay began to sense a theme here. His frown deepened with every word Raimundo spoke. But a dam had been unleashed, and Raimundo spilled every last drop of truth. Clay knew in his heart Raimundo was doing this with good intentions, and needed to help Kimiko. But he was also being manipulated, and letting the witch play him like a harp.

Suddenly, Raimundo stopped talking, and was staring at a spot on the ground. Clay watched him closely, looking for any signs that he had left something out. He didn't rub his neck, so he hasn't lying or holding anything back. "Well?" Raimundo asked, not daring to look at Clay. "You still think I should be leader?"

"No."

Raimundo clinched his eyes shut for a second, then look directly into Clay's eyes. "See, I told you."

Clay's anger flared. He had just about had it with pouty Raimundo. "No, what I mean is, no I don't think you should be leader. Right now. You have put us all in danger for Kimiko. Now that's a mighty fine motive, but she can handle herself. And you made your first mistake by not trusting us. Wuya is messing with your head. I don't know how, but it is obvious, partner! We said it in Prague, and I'm going to say it again. We trust you, so you have to trust us. We rely on each other, we help each other. You shouldn't be leader if you're gonna trust us less then a momma hen with her egg in a rattle snake nest." Clay softened, his heart aching for his friend. "Now, WE"RE gonna fix this. Together, as a team. Got it, partner?"

Raimundo looked into his hands, almost seeming as if he was trying to read his palm. "So, you still trust me?"

Clay thought for a moment. Did he trust Raimundo? That was a good question. Sure, he messed up. Big time. But Raimundo needed him to be his best friend, not a fake friend.

"Not as much as I used to. But we can work back to that partner. Now, let's go find everyone and come up with a solution to this hog-wash!" Clay stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans. "And change, because Master Fung hates us wearing regular clothes." Clay held out a hand for Raimundo to grab on to. Rai looked at his hand curiously for a second, then grabbed and let Clay hoist him up.

"Well, it is midnight, and you know how the Fungmister loves to get his beauty rest." Raimundo looked at Clay, who just glared at him. "You right, let's wake up Sleeping Beauty. But I'm not going to be the one to kiss him."

Clay's heart lightened at Raimundo's joke. The first one in a week. The two friends began to walk over to the Master's room, when an explosion rocked a building around thirty meters away from them.

"No. Please no." Raimundo said, and looked at Clay. "I haven't told Wuya anything! What is going on?!" Clay's heart sank again. So much for a moment of relief for Raimundo. The two boys dashed to the building, to see Omi dousing the building with water, and some elder monks helping Fung and Kimiko pull others from the wreckage.

"What happened?" Clay asked, looking at Master Fung for answers. "Shoku Jupiter, Earth!" He threw some of the stone rubbage out of the way to make a tunnel and soon the rest of the monks dashed out of the hole.

"Jack Spicer has attacked us. He set off a bomb." Master Fung bent down to help a monk who's leg was broken. He grabbed a towel and soaked it in the water pouring around on the ground, and wiped off the man's face. The monk just went unconscious when Raimundo spoke.

" This was only a distraction." Without any farther explanation, Raimundo dashed away toward the Scroll Room, leaving Clay with an empty feeling in his gut that this couldn't end well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two chapters in one week that must be a new record for me. Anyway, I am moving to another country in a few days and am not sure how often I'll be posting, so just hang tight guys! Thank you all so much for reading this story, we are a little past the halfway point. Anyway, I don't own the rights to Xiaolin Showdown, or any characters of the show.**

 **Ch. 7: Broken**

 **Raimundo's POV:**

What was going on? The Temple was under attack, and Raimundo had no idea why. This couldn't be happening. Wuya may have figured out that he had given her false information about Master Fung. He told her that he kept his secrets in the Scroll Room for safeguarding, when in fact Master Fung kept the most important scroll in his medallion. Honestly, Raimundo had no idea what was in the necklace of the old man, but he didn't care.

Wuya had to searching the Scroll Room for information to use against the Xiaolin. Raimundo dashed to into the patio and dining room and ran through the kitchen. Feeling the urgency of the situation, he called up a gust of wind to propel him down the long hallway and to the doorway of the Scroll Room. Raimundo threw open the closed curtain-

To find the room empty.

 _I was wrong._ Raimundo thought, his heart falling into his stomach. _I was wrong. So why would she have Jack attack the temple. He hasn't attacked us by himself in over a year-too scared probably. So why now? What does he have to gain?_

Raimundo swirled around and raced back to the burning building, where Omi and Clay had subdued the flames with their elements, and Kimiko had Jack in a chokehold. The other monks were taking the injured to the infirmary and Master Fung… "Where's Master Fung?" Raimundo called at, almost in a panic.

Omi turned around as he let the Orb of Tornami continue spewing out water. "I do not know, my friend. But you have arrived just in time to help up take down Jack Spicer. He thought he could defeat such gifted warriors, which he was badly mistaken." He turned his attention back to the building, which had almost all the flames extinguished.

Raimundo felt anxious. Something was off. But if Omi's Tiger Instincts weren't picking anything, up then maybe it was just Spicer being Spicer.

"UNCLE! UUUUUNCLE! I'M SORRY! LET ME GO KIMIKO! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING, JUST DON'T HURT THE FACE! It's my money maker."

And maybe not.

Whirling around, Raimundo saw Kimiko throw Jack into the ground with disgust, and Raimundo thundered over to him. He grasped him by the collar, and pulled his face into his. "What-do-you-mean-tell-us-everything?" Raimundo punctuated every word, and Jack whimpered and shrank away.

"Raimundo! What are you doing?!" Kimiko demanded, pulling at his arm.

"Talk! I know you know something Spicer!" Raimundo snarled.

"Okay! Okay! Don't wrinkle the coat! Just hold your horses, Wind Boy. Wuya promised me money for my robots. I begged my mom to buy me parts, but then she started nagging ' _Jack, you spend all our money. Jack, stop complaining. Jack, stop sucking your thumb. It's wrong for a grown boy to suck his thumb.'_ But then she said the worst thing of all: ' _Jack, get a job.'_ " Jack shuttered at the thought, and Raimundo rolled his eyes. This could take awhile.

"Could you get to the point before I let Dojo force you to hand-scratch his Wu sores?" Raimundo asked as he slightly loosened his grip on Jack's jacket.

Dojo had slithered over and murmured, "Nails just make the scratching so much better then gloves." Jack made a face of disgust.

"I was getting to the point okay? Sheesh, you Xiaolin losers meditate and stuff shouldn't you be patient? Anyway, as I was saying, after my mom told me to… Well, you know, I ran to Chase Young's place. I begged for money, but he said he couldn't help such an awesome evil super villain as me, because he was worried I would upstage him.' (Raimundo had to force down a laugh, and briefly caught Kimiko's eye.) 'And Wuya overheard my little problem as Chase politely asked me to leave. She told me she had some evil plan, and wanted me to help. For my help, she offered me money to build my robots-which you destroyed. You owe me at least $5000!"

"JACK! Just get to the (blank) point already!" Kimiko yelled, her patience obviously waning. Raimundo was impressed she had lasted this long through a typical Jack Spicer rant, and gave her points for her creativity with her swearing.

"Fine! Chill!Wuya has your Major Domo, okay? She took him, and his holding him for ransom. It wasn't my idea, but she promised me the money! And neither was taking down Kimiko's Papa, okay?"

Raimundo's blood froze. What the heck? They wanted both Master Fung and Mr. Tohomiko? Raimundo's head began to spin-what had he done? He heard Kimiko speaking, but it sounded muffed, as if through a pillow underwater. He may not have been the cause of this completely, but Wuya had a plan to take him out, to use him. She had planned to use him all along to hurt Master Fung, and she knew that manipulating Raimundo was the easiest thing to do. She would use Kimiko to manipulate him to get to Master Fung. But why go through all this trouble instead of actually kidnap Master Fung?

"Why, indeed?" a voice whispered behind Raimundo, sending a chill up his spine as hot breath blew on his neck. He hadn't realized he had spoken that last bit out-loud.

Raimundo dropped Jack and he and Kimiko whirled around to see Wuya holding Master Fung's necklace in her hand, her hands glowing. Master Fung lay at her feet, unconscious. "You asked a good question, Raimundo Pedrosa. Why go through all this trouble? Well, I'm here to tell you my master plan so that you can miraculously come up with a way to defeat me at the last second and save the world in the nick of time."

"Really? That is most kind of you, Wuya!" Omi along with Clay had joined the duo and stood at fighting stance.

"Serious, Omi, you really need to learn sarcasm." Raimundo muttered as Wuya flew into attack mode.

"OH, Raimundo. I am the one using sarcasm! I know Wuya is just nudging my leg." Omi laughed as he sliced his hands in the air.

Rolling his eyes, Raimundo focused his attention on Wuya. This was getting way above his head. None of this made sense. It was like Wuya was just trying to create chaos for the sake of chaos! "What do you want Wuya?"

Wuya's eyes danced from the embers of the decimated building, and the corners of her mouth twitched. "I want to talk Raimundo. Alone. Think you can handle it, leader?" The last word stung Rai like an icicle to the heart. He slide his eyes to look at Clay, who looked at him and shook his head. She knew. She had to.

"No." Raimundo straightened up and stared Wuya down. "I'm not playing your game anymore." Kimiko, Dojo, and Omi all jerked to stare at him, and Wuya's mouth became a snarl.

"You broke rule number one. Who did you tell?"

Crap. She definitely knew. "No one." He said, and Clay shifted his weight into be able to leap at Wuya if she decided to attack him.

"You're lying, you cretin. TELL ME YOU DID YOU TELL? AND WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT THE SCROLL?" The witch had regained some of her unworldly powers, and she summoned green flames to engulf her and make her look like an evil spirit sent to earth.

"I haven't told anyone anything, and if you truly thought I would betray my friends, you are sadly mistaken." Raimundo stood defiantly and Kimiko and Omi both sucked in a breath. Wuya's eyes began to dilate and her body went still.

"Uhh, partner, you better run." Clay murmured, but Raimundo shook his head. "No way, dude. This is my mess, I'm gonna clean it up."

Suddenly the world went green. An explosion of flames erupted from Wuya, and luckily Kimiko threw up her fire shield in time to protect everyone.

Everyone except Clay.

As Wuya began to explode in fury, she aimed her hand at Rai's heart. Without even hesitating, Clay threw himself in front of Raimundo, and took the full blast of the hit before Kimiko threw up her shield.

The world began to swim back into place as the green began to disappear, and Kimiko lowered her shield. "Everyone okay?" Raimundo asked as he did a mental check on himself.

"CLAY!" Omi screamed, his voice piercing into the night. Omi whipped out the Orb of Tornami and screamed, "ORB OF TORNAMI-WATER!" A torrent of water spilled from the Wu toward Wuya, as she fled. Jack grabbed onto her crying as the tsunami sent their way, and they disappeared into the night.

Everyone was too distraught over Clay to even think of chasing after the villains. "Clay! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Raimundo kept muttering to him, checking his vitals and Omi, Kimiko, and Dojo crowded around. Kimiko's face was streaked with tears, and Dojo's green scales were three shades whiter. Omi listened to Clay's chest as Raimundo took his pulse. "You have to be okay. You have to."

"He's breathing." Omi confirmed in a monotonous voice. Kimiko just nodded her head, speechless. She grabbed one of Clay's arms and tossed it over her shoulder. Raimundo, catching her drift, threw his other arm around his shoulder. Together, they managed to get Clay to his feet, and drag his dead weight toward the infirmary.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raimundo paced back and forth, waiting with Kimiko and Omi outside of the infirmary. Master Fung was fine, just sporting a purple bruise on his temple. Omi had made a cap of ice shaped like the British crown to go on his head, which Master Fung pulled off quite well.

Most of the other monks were awake, only having a few broken bones or cuts. They all had been released-all except Clay.

"Why isn't he waking up, Master Fung?" Omi asked, looking into his hands. He had finally grown a little, and Raimundo could see him trying to act more mature. He stared into his hands as if scared to see the truth in Master Fung's eyes.

"He is injured, Omi. Nothing that hasn't happened to any of you." Master Fung advised, causing Kimiko to frown.

"Nothing that hasn't happened to us?" Kimiko stood up shaking, and Raimundo noticed she was close to tears. "Master Fung, I don't mean any disrespect, but none of us have ever ended up in a coma!"

"He's not in a coma!" Raimundo shouted, causing Master Fung to wince at the noise and grab his head.

"Wake up, Rai! I don't know what's been into you lately, but you're smart enough to realize when your best friend isn't going to wake up! We have no idea if he ever will! Just like we have no idea what Wuya is up to, why she wants Master Fung, or why she has kidnapped my Papa!"

Kimiko's words hung in the air. Everyone stared at her, Raimundo slack jawed. He was right, her Papa was not okay. He was gone, and she was lying him away to protect them-just like he had done.

"What do you mean, your Papa is kidnapped?" Omi asked, his eyes full of worry. "I thought you said he was okay? Is he not okay, because that isn't okay, okay?" It was then Raimundo knew-it was not okay.

He stood up, and faced all three of them. He rubbed his tan hands together, and began to wring them in his shirt. If Kimiko could come clean, then so could he.

"Guys, I have to tell you something."

 **Sorry, I know this isn't my best chapter, but I've been a bit stressed lately and inspiration has been wearing a bit thin. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story, and I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again you guys! Sorry for such the long wait, it has been a crazy month! I have moved to a different continent, and have been busy every day learning the language and trying to figure out my time schedule and job. Thanks for the encouragement VGSweet21! You guys all rock and without farther ado, here is chapter 8. We left off with Wuya stealing a scroll from Master Fung, Clay getting put in a coma, and Raimundo about to confess everything. I also don't own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to the show.**

 **Ch. 8: Confrontations**

Kimiko's P.O.V.:

Raimundo kept going on. And on. And on again. Kimiko's heart tightened more and more with each sentence he spoke. She was pretty sure hearts don't squeeze out lemonade. Raimundo kept telling them about his dreams, and Kimiko sucked in a breath. Her becoming a demon? Why didn't her tell her? She could have dealt with it! HE SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED HER! Raimundo kept going on about how he made a deal with Wuya in Prague to keep her safe. What was his deal with keeping her safe?

Kimiko grinded her teeth, and dug her nails into her palms to keep her cool. Raimundo just stared at his feet; he wouldn't even look at her. What the hell was his problem anyway? Not man enough to look her in the eye and tell her everything he has been doing wrong?

Finally, after confessing lying to Wuya and losing the showdown, everything got quiet. Omi looked deep in thought, then slowly walked up to Raimundo and patted his arm. "I understand, my friend. I would have done the same thing to protect those I care so much about in your place." Raimundo was sitting on the ground at this time, and looked up at Omi's face.

"Now don't tell me you're going soft on us, Chrome Dome." Raimundo chuckled, trying his hand at a joke. His voice was muddled as if he had been crying. Kimiko blinked in surprise. When did he start crying?

The side of Omi's lips twitched, and he said, "No of course not. I am too talented and clever to be swayed by such talk." Omi's face fell and he whispered, "Why did you not tell us the truth? Did you not think we could handle it?"

Raimundo's face faltered and he bowed his head into his knees. "I don't know Omi. That's why I can't be leader anymore. I felt I had to deal with this on my own, and I…" His voice caught, and Kimiko's stomach lurched. No-she can't feel sorry for the jerk. No matter how much she cared about him, his face all scrunched up-NO!

Omi patted Raimundo's leg in comfort, and shook his head. "And that, my friend, is why you MUST be leader."

"Omi is correct, Raimundo." Master Fung's voice shot out like a bullet from a pistol. He hadn't spoken one word as Raimundo had spoken about his trials; he just sat stroking his goatee.

"What? Master Fung, I know you see this whole 'Wow-he's-got-potential' thing and all, but there is no way I should be leader."

Master Fung stood up and walked to Raimundo. Kimiko huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm kind of on his side, Master Fung. Why _should_ he be leader?"

Raimundo's jaw stiffened and a vein rose on the side of his temple. Omi blinked twice and opened his mouth, but Master Fung beat him to it. "Because, Kimiko Tohomiko, everyone makes mistakes. Especially if they are trying to correct past mistakes. Once a glass is cracked, more cracks will appear." He lowered his gaze and bore his eyes into hers. "As I recall, you once fought Sabini to make up for many past mistakes."

Kimiko's face reddened. It was very unlike Master Fung to call her out on one of the biggest mistakes of her life-and that was, like, three years ago. She bit her lip and thought of mint chocolate ice cream, popsicles, ice cold lemonade-anything to cool down her anger. She lowered her eyes from his gaze, and said, "I have to cool off." Without so much as a nod to Omi or Dojo, she dashed from the room.

She dashed into the courtyard and out to the garden, where she always did her best thinking. How could Master Fung throw that mistake into her face? Why was he on Rai's side? Was this some sexist joke?

It had to be at least three in the morning now, and adrenaline was rushing through her veins. She was running on little to no sleep the past few days, and she really needed to rest. But there was no way. She slumped down against the cherry tree.

That stupid cherry tree.

It was Raimundo's favorite spot. Why, of all places to crash, would she have thought to stop here? "What am I doing?" She whispered to herself, and began to get up, when a voice stopped her.

"That's just was I was about to ask you."

Yep, she had to come to the cherry tree.

"Whatever you want to talk about, I am NOT in the mood, Raimundo! Leave me alone-FOREVER!"

Raimundo raised his hands in surrender, and walked over to Kimiko. "Look, Kimiko. I know you think I didn't trust you-especially since this whole thing started with some crazy dream about you." _Uhh, duh Raimundo!_ Kimiko thought. "But," he continued," I didn't tell everyone the whole truth in there. There is one thing I left out, and I couldn't tell you in front of them."

Kimiko's heart skipped a beat, but she shut that down immediately. "What Raimundo? What could you possibly have to say?"

"You know, Kimiko. I know you do. You're too smart to play dumb, girl."

Kimiko sucked in a breath. Yes, she knew exactly what he was going to say. Honestly, she had been in denial about her feelings for him for over two years, and the moment he became leader, she finally gave it. That's when the late-night chats started. They would lift the curtain and talk for hours. She loves hearing his stories about his family, him listening to her random drama with Keiko, and just the smile he gave her when he said goodnight.

She had been wanting this for years. But she couldn't have it anymore.

"You're right Raimundo." He took a step closer, a ghost of a smile on his lips, but he halted when she continued. "I know exactly what you are going to tell me. And before I would have been over the moon with excitement, calling Keiko and convincing my dad that dating someone who isn't Japanese is cool. But here's the thing-I can't. Not anymore. I won't be able to trust you for a long time, Rai."

Raimundo's face was made of stone, and his green eyes glistened in the moonlight. He looked Kimiko straight in the eye and said, "I love you."

Kimiko looked him straight in the eye and said, "I loved you." With that, she turned around, and left Raimundo standing under the cherry tree, now his least favorite place.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sky began to lighten and Kimiko looked up from her perch on top of the temple roof. She had been crying silently ever since she left Raimundo at the cherry tree. She thought she would have felt better by breaking his heart like hers-but she didn't. She cried for her father, who was still lost, and who knows where Wuya had taken him. She cried for herself, because she felt lost and knew no one believed she could take care of herself. She cried in embarrassment at needing to be protected.

But most of all she cried for losing Raimundo. Or the Raimundo she knew. She really did still love him, and she could still trust him despite what she said, but she just was too proud to admit it. Kimiko looked up at the sky; which began to turn pink around the mountains in the distance.

She was strong enough. Despite what Raimundo thought, despite what Wuya thought. She didn't need someone to protect her. Kimiko sighed, and stared down at her laced shoes around her tights. Did she really love Raimundo?

Of course she did. She loved him more then anyone besides her Papa. So why is it so hard to forgive him? _Okay. This calls for girl talks._ Whipping out her phone, Kimiko pressed the number one dial on her phone. BRIIIIINNNG! BRIIIIINNNG!

"Kon ni chi wa?" a raspy voice said in Japanese. "Do you know what time it is, Kim?" Kimiko's eyes began to swell again, and she choked "Keiko. Something has happened."

Silence rang in Kimiko's ears as her tears began to well up in her eyes, until Keiko answered her. "Okay, is your Papa okay? You have been AWOL since that night he called you. What exactly did you two talk about? Or is it that Raimundo kid? It's about time you two finally admitted your feelings to one another. I mean, come on Kimi. Girls and guys CAN'T be best friends unless there is some attract there. I know you don't believe me and you think that girls and boys can be friends, but listen to me, guys only want one thing!"

"KEIKO! SHUT UP!" Kimiko shouted into the microphone on her phone. She had heard this spill too many times and was not in the mood for this. "It's both. I haven't been honest with you about Papa."

Keiko sucked in her breath and Kimiko could almost picture her best friend in the room with her, sucking on her lip, and twirling her long black hair with dyed red tips in her fingers. "Kimiko, did your dad never come home? I thought he was released from jail!"

Kimiko shrugged, then remembered Keiko was not in the room with her, so she said, "Well, yeah. He kinda was."

"Kimiko Tohomiko, what do you mean, yeah he was. You either say 'Yes, he was,' or 'No, he was not.' You can't say he kinda was."

Kimiko rolled her eyes. She looked into the sun beginning to come up above the mountains. Master Fung was always saying that the rays of truth always shone brightest in a world of darkness. Kimiko never really understood what he meant until just now. "Okay. It was all a fraud."

"Well duh."

 _Say what?_ Kimiko's mind went into lockdown. _How the heck did Keiko know anything was wrong?_ "How the heck did you know anything was wrong?"

"Seriously, Kim? You haven't talked to me besides to tell me your dad was out of jail. Then you started ignoring all my text messages, and not in the 'oh, I'm busy saving the world doing king-Fu and swinging magic dancing shoes and getting hit on my boys wearing eyeliner' stuff, but the 'I don't want to worry anyone so I am going to internalize every problem and blow everyone off and try to seem like I am okay but really I'm not' way." Keiko sucked in a breath, having spoken all that in one breath. "Kimiko," she whispered in a calming voice, "You're my best friend. Please, talk to me. My father was talking about how your dad still isn't at work. I thought that woman that threatened your dad was found out to be a fake money-whatever-she-is. What is going on?"

Staring at the sun finally completely out in the open and rising in the sky, Kimiko realized-the ray of truth. "Okay, remember that crazy witch Wuya, with the glowy hands that had rock monsters?"

"Uhhhh…."

"Anyway, she was after me because she thought I could get some magic scroll that Master Fung had or something, so she began buying shares of Tohomiko electronics along with other companies, and impersonating a shareholding. She then was going to declare that Papa had stolen money somehow-which doesn't make any since because that isn't how the business works, when she realized that Raimundo and I…sorta…"

"I KNEW IT! So, has he asked you out? Are you dating?"

"It's never going to happen Keiko."

"What, but-"

"KEIKO!"

"…"

"…"

"Okay, continue."

"Anyway, as I was saying, she tried to say Papa embezzled money from these other companies she invested in and was using her stocks or something-anyway, she realized Raimundo liked me, and thought she could take out two monks with one Wu. So she did." Kimiko squinted her eyes shut. "She played us, Keiko. Right into her hands. She still had Papa jailed, and on paper he has been released from prison, but… He is still her prisoner."

"Kimi…' Keiko's voice almost made Kimiko burst into tears again. She really cared about Kimiko's welfare, and that of her Papa's.

"And if only I had listened to him on the phone when he was drunk the night before he was arrested, I could have… I could have DONE something, Keiko."

"Wait, wait. What? What do you mean he was drunk?" Keiko's voice was high pitched and incredulous. "Your Papa has been free for months! My Papa has been taking him to a support group, and was with him when he called you the night before! I was there too! We were in the Tohomiko building lobby waiting for the police to show up! Your Papa was calling to see if you were okay! He said something about some witch could never hurt his little girl, and he called you, then you hung up on him!"

Keiko's speech blew Kimiko away. Papa was-sober? He knew and was trying to help her? Her world began to spin, and she gripped the support beam on the roof, and slide down until her feet were hanging over the edge and her body was lying down again the slant. "What? Why didn't you tell me Papa was doing better? Why didn't you call me that night?"

"Because I thought you already knew! Kimi, I would NEVER lie to you, ever!"

"Really, Keiko?"

"Of course, stupid! You're my best friend, and the only time I _would_ lie to you is if Sammy Mieko was in town." Keiko laughed, and Kimiko's heart lightened.

"Thank you, Keiko! Listen, after I save Papa, I'll call you again! I love you!" Kimiko smiled as Keiko said she loved her too and wished her luck. Kimiko's smile turned down as she hung up, her quick escape from the real world was over. Suddenly she heard a voice clear to her left.

Omi was standing there, looking sheepish, his head bowed. Lifting his eyes to met hers; he lifted up the Yuyan Charm from behind his back. "Kimiko, I am most sorry to drop some eaves, but I felt it was most necessary."

Kimiko looked at Omi, and couldn't help but smile. The youngest monk was the little brother she never had, or even dreamed of having. But she couldn't imagine life without him now. "It's okay, Omi." She sat up, and patted the seat next to her on the roof. Omi wiggled over, and sat next to her. They both dangled their feet over the edge of the roof and looked out toward the rising sun.

"Kimiko, I am most sorry about your father." Kimiko slid a glance over at Omi, who was staring with total concentration at a single point in the distance.

"It's okay, Omi." She repeated, watching him. "I will save my Papa, and Clay will be okay. Don't you worry."

Omi shook his head. " I have no doubt you will save your Papa, or that Clay will be okay." He paused and furrowed his brow. "I just understand what it is like to worry about your family." Kimiko bit her lip. Omi was an orphan, and he really didn't have any family to speak of. "I know that I have no blood family, but I feel as if you are all my family. Master Fung, Dojo, Clay, you. Even Raimundo." He paused again deep in thought.

"I would do anything for my family. To protect them. I wouldn't want anything to come in the way of their safety." Omi finally looked at Kimiko, and said with full serenity, "Like with you and your Papa. That is true love, and you would do anything for one another. And I think… Raimundo feels the same way. He would do anything to protect one of us. Kimiko, he meant no harm. We are family, and we protect one another."

Kimiko pondered on Omi's words. She could see from Raimundo's point of view, though she didn't have to like it. "You're right, Omi."

"I know, I am always right."

"Thank you, Omi." Kimiko smiled, and turned to Omi. "You are my brother, Omi. I love you." She hugged Omi, and he hugged her back.

"I love you too Kimiko! Especially because I get a girl hug!" Omi smiled, and then winced when Kimiko hit him in the arm. "Okay, I deserved that."

Kimiko smiled warmly, and said, "Omi, when did you become so wise? You are going to be like Master Fung when you're old." Omi blushed and was bashful-a very rare event that Kimiko relished.

Suddenly, the pair heard someone calling their names. "Kids! Kids!" They looked down to see Dojo slithering toward them, waving his hands like windmills.

"There you are! Listen, Raimundo has a plan to find your Papa!"

 **Okay, so super long chapter but I have to make up for the fact that I haven't written in over a month! I had a lot of character interaction and little action in this chapter but I hope you still like it! Enjoy! Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again, lovely people! Sorry it took so long! New job and all. Thanks again for following my story! I really appreciate it! Anyway, we are getting closer to the close-just a few more chapters and we are done! Anyway, I do not own anything from Xiaolin Showdown! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.**

 **Ch. 9: Cat and Mouse**

 **Wuya's POV**

Wuya smirked as she saw the young man coming up the stone hallway. She knew he would come. It was only a matter of time. Raimundo Pedrosa had come home. Finally, her plan was coming into motion.

As she watched Raimundo walking, head bowed toward her, she thought of how difficult it was to manipulate him this time. He was so much more difficult to persuade this time that she had to pull out all the stops. The Mind-Reader Conch, the Shadow of Fear, the Moby Morpher, and her personal favorite-the Kan Charm. It slightly alters reality to where the user can manipulate anyone with the truth.

Yes, the girl would have sufficed. She could have easily taken the scroll and Wuya would be empress of the world-but that would have been too easy.

Wuya's lip curled on the left side as Raimundo slowly edged his way up the dark staircase.

No…this was much more fun. Revenge against the Wing Boy, destroying the special bond between the dragons, and taking over the world in one go? Oh, yes. This was much more fun. "Chaos." She whispered licked the tips of her teeth. "Glorious chaos." Wuya's face twitched, but she remained still-lest the whelp think she was excited. And oh-how she was excited. Her heart quickened and her senses spiked. Oh, to have the young monk at her side again.

Did she ever have plans for him.

Raimundo finally trudged up the stairs, and stood before her, seemingly downtrodden. Oh, yes. This was a much better plan. Wuya surveyed the boy, and squinted in annoyance. He had lost muscle mass, his face was sunken, and there were circles under his eyes. She would have to shape him up before…

"I'm here." Raimundo murmured, his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry." His words became more jumbled and slurred, making Wuya smirk more. Oh how she loved this. She was in control. She was in power. Chase Young couldn't control her anymore, as long as the boy was at her side. "I'll do whatever you ask. Just-stop this."

Delicious. Wuya's lips twitched in excitement, and she bit her lip to stop a smile from forming. "Oh, my dear Raimundo-do not frt." She slinked down to the boy, and ran her hand over his shoulder and down his chest. "It will all be okay." Ahh, there it was. His hidden muscles. He was still strong. He could fight. She circled around him, draping her arm around his shoulders and running her hand down past his chest and over his abs. "My, my. You have grown."

Suddenly, a glint entered Raimundo's eye, and he swiped his arms to release himself from her grasp. "I said I'd join you-not do that. What would Chase say, you old hag?"

Anger shot through the witch's chest-both at the rejection and the mention of her former prison guard. "He is not here, you insolent cur! And you will do your best to remember your place." Green flames shot from her clawed hands, and something snapped in her brain. Cursing, she quenched the flames. She almost had him.

"Listen closely, Raimundo Pedrosa. Until you prove your loyalty to me, you are my prisoner. You will stay here and do whatever I please, no matter the request." She paused, and blew a strand of her red hair out of her face. Time to get another perm. Hairdressers of the 21st century have no idea what they are doing.

Wuya stared down Raimundo, who looked down at her. He had grown taller then her, but he still seemed the young boy she tricked into the Heylin side. How could she keep him this time? There was no guarantee. She had to keep his needs at ransom. But how to keep him? What to do? What to say? "Eck." She thought to herself. She was a 1500 year old witch, why was this so hard?

What could she do?

What could she do?

What could she do-but the oldest trick in the book.

Allowing a smile to grace her lips, Wuya looked Raimundo in the eye. Ahh, lying. The oldest trick in the book. "If you prove your loyalty to me-" Raimundo caught his breath, and leaned forward. Wuya smirked, this was just too easy it almost wasn't fun. That's why she picked him-he would provide the most challenge.

"If you prove your loyalty to me, I will tell you where Mr. Tohomiko is, let you free him, and keep your precious girlfriend safe." Raimundo's face blanched, and Wuya smirked. "Who knows?" she crowed. "Maybe by the end of this, she will see you as a hero and give you a hero's reward."

Raimundo stared at the ground, his eyes suddenly focused, almost as if her were listening for something. But he was only listening to her. "How can I know you're telling me the truth?"

Wuya smiled genuinely. How simple was the mind. He called himself the leader? Yes, it was just too easy. "Why not let me show you?"

Raimundo's head suddenly jerked up, and his whole demeanor had changed. His body language oozed confidence as he straightened his shoulders, cocked his head to the side, and smirked a bit like Han Solo. "Nah. How about I show you?"

Her mind snapped. Was her really offering what she thought?

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

An explosion rocked her stone palace, sending smoke, rocks, and dust into a translucent cloud. Coughing, Wuya waved her hand in front of her face, clearing away some of the debris.

"No-this can't be happening."

Standing in the center of the giant hole was the two youngest monks and their pet dragon. What the hell? Wuya's mind drew a blank. How did they know they were here? This was a new palace, her rock creatures had just finished renovating. Did Raimundo betray her again? She began to rise to strike him when-

"HOW DARE YOU?!" the melon headed one screamed. What was he talking about-he knew she was evil.

"I didn't think I'd live to see the day." The gecko sighed, shaking his head. Okay, now Wuya was confused. Yes, her hair was messy from the explosion, but she would get it fixed!

"You were our friend." The fashion wannaista looked close to tears. Wuya scoffed. She was never their friend. What the hell were they talking about, unless…

"YOU WILL PAY RAIMUNDO!" the dragon of water shrieked, and called upon his element. "SHOKU NEPTUNE, WATER!" A wall of water rivaling a tsunami rushed at the dragon of the wind, who called a gust of air to fly to the ceiling.

"Omi, don't make me do this." He called down. "I don't want to be your enemy. Teaming with her is the only way."

Omi's face contorted in anger. "You became the enemy when you fraternized with Clay's murderer!"

Glee. Pure glee. So the Dragon of the Earth was dead-and she killed him. Oh, glorious, her plan was working better then she thought. The cue ball was attacking Raimundo because he was joining the Heylin side again. And she could never let the Dragon of Water join the Heylin side again. Too annoying. Too cute and fluffy-it made her sick. The monks were tearing each other apart, and all she had to do was read the scroll, and it all-

"HIIIIYA!"

A sharp pain shot through Wuya's temple as Kimiko's foot slammed into her head. Wuya spun around and hit the floor. Wow-maybe she should have settled for the Dragon of Fire. She is dangerous when provoked. A challenge. This should be fun.

"Take that-you old hag! Now tell me-where's the scroll. And more importantly-WHERE IS MY PAPA?!" Kimiko's hands burst into flames as she took Wuya's hair and began to fray the ends.

"NOOOOOO!" Panic coursed through Wuya's blood. She finally had her body back! She even was about to make the cover of Witch's Weekly! "Please! I'll tell you everything! Please! I just had a blow out for my hair, and added layers in! And new honey highlights! See the subtle undertones? Please! As a Xiaolin Dragon-HAVE MERCY ON MY HAIR!"

Kimiko scrunched her face in confusion. "Are you for real? You hair looks like you just walked out a bad 80's movie and you were hit by a car."

Wuya's eyes slanted. "You're going to wish you hadn't said that." Without warning, Wuya's green flames flashed against Kimiko's and an explosion sent them flying. Wuya noticed Raimundo and Omi still fighting when she hit the wall and blacked out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Omi's POV:

Raimundo's plan better work, or they would be sitting hens! This is too realistic a battle to be fake!

Omi dodged a blast of wind by doing a Turtle-Ducking-Semi-truck, and landed on his feet. Wow. Despite him being the best, he had to admit-Raimundo had improved.

Omi concentrated on his lake that he had formed around him, and manipulated the water into a giant whirlpool. Ha-look at Raimundo! See, he was swept away by my awesome power! Every time he was swung by, he yelled at Omi. "Hey…Omi….take it….down…a notch….will ya?"

Clicking his tongue, Omi tisked. "If the fridge is too cold, stay out of the living room, Raimundo."

Suddenly, the water swirled up into a vortex of a waterspout, and Raimundo called to Omi "That wasn't even close." He glanced at Kimiko holding Wuya hostage by her hair. "Think we've given Dojo enough time to find the scroll?" He paused and frowned. "Have you ever noticed Wuya's hair looks like a My Little Pony mane mixed with a Troll Doll?"

"Trolls have dolls?" Omi asked incredulously. Trolls are most grotesque and dirty creatures to need or want dolls.

Suddenly there was a fiery explosion and both Kimiko and Wuya were sent flying and hit opposite walls.

Neither moved.

"NOOOO!" Raimundo screamed as if in pain, and released all the energy from his vortex.

What is happening? Omi's thought began to swirl in terror as he ducked under a fallen column. The vortex turned into a full-blown hurricane. His heart stricken, both in fear and awe. Mast Fung had always mentioned how if their powers combined they could be an unstoppable force. Especially when fueled by emotion. That's why interpreting dreams as a Xiaolin monk was better as a team-though if Raimundo had remembered that, then they wouldn't be in this position with a hurricane blowing around them.

The hurricane swirled, with Raimundo at the eye, when Omi called "Raimundo! Please my friend! All is well! Kimiko has been hurt before!" Suddenly, the storm blew itself out, and Raimundo stood huffing, drenched and looking terrified.

"Whoa-did I…?"

"Raimundo! It is okay!" Omi came out of his hiding spot, and said, "It was both our elements. Though of course, mostly mine."

Raimundo looked shaken, but gave Omi a shaky smile. Omi smiled too. "Okay, maybe next time we try that on-KIMI!"

How could he forget?! Omi thought, and raced with Raimundo over to where the girl was lying on the floor, face down. Raimundo turned her onto her back and gently shook her. "Kimi? Kimiko? Please, please wake up. Please. I know you're mad at me girl, but I still love you, Kim. Please…"

WHAAAAAAA? Omi's brain went blank. What did Raimundo just say? He loved Kimiko? Omi was so confused. They had been friends for so long, how could this have happened? Xiaolin are not allowed to marry…but Dragons…Dragons are an exception! Could they be together? Would the elders allow it?

For once Omi didn't care about competing. For once, he wasn't worried about being the best or fastest or swiftest. He just wanted his friends to be happy and healthy. This crazy couple of weeks had made him exhausted. He just wanted everyone back to normal. He wanted to understand this new development. He wanted advice…

"I wish Clay was here." He murmured, and Raimundo turned his sad eyes to Omi in silent agreement.

"Too bad." Omi and Raimundo froze in shock, having completely forgotten about Wuya. Kimiko began to stir, but both boys locked eyes with the Heylin witch. Wuya stood with her hands glowing, her eyes pointed at them. "So, Raimundo." She snarled, sending chills down Omi's spine. "This was all a ruse. To let that dragon find that scroll. Well, he will come back to see that finding the scroll didn't matter because YOU ALL WILL BE DESTROYED! What a shame, that was an amazing display of power. You could have been the most powerful person in the world, Raimundo, by my side."

Glaring at her, Raimundo stated "You can take your offer and stuff it up your ass, you witch!"

Wuya's body erupted into flames, and she lifted her hands just like she had when she had hurt Clay. She was ready to incinerate the young monks, and they were all too exhausted to even try and stop her. They all stared up at her, when it looked like she began to vibrate.

"What the-" Wuya stated, and gave the boys and the blurry eyed Kimiko a confused look, when suddenly, the earth began to shake.

 **So that's the end of Chapter 9! I hope you like it! Hopefully next time, the next update will not be two months later! Anyway, until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, Xiaolin Lovers, the story is back! I hope you are all exciting now that the holiday season is almost upon us! Thank you again for following the story, favoriting, and leaving awesome comments. You guys rock! Anyway, let's begin with where we left off. Wuya has Raimundo, Kimiko, and Omi all trapped, Dojo is searching for whatever that scroll is, and Clay is believed to be dead… Or is he? Anyway, here is to Chapter 10! I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or anything related to it!**

 **Ch. 10: Ideas**

 **Clay's P.O.V: (Flashback)**

 _What in tarnation is going on?_ Everything in Clay's vision was foggy and blurry. _This is weirder then Jessie going on a date with Jack Spicer._ Clay tried to shake his head, but it was too heavy to move. _Ugh, was I hit by a truck? What the sam-heck happened to me?_

Suddenly, it all came rushing back to him-the fight at the temple, Kimiko shaking down Jack Spicer, Wuya holding Master Fung in a choke-hold… Then a flash of green. And now this.

"Ugh…" Clay groaned, trying to lift his head. He squinted his eyes, and realized someone was on his bed. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he shook his head, and looked around the room. He was in the infirmary. Well, dag-nab it! Wuya cooked his gizzard, that harlot! "Ugh, Wuya…"

With a jolt, the person on his bed shot up. It was Raimundo! He had been laying his head on the bed, fast asleep, probably watching over Clay. "Clay? CLAY!" Raimundo struggled to shake sleep off his eyes, and grasped Clay's shoulder. _Owwww… Really Rai? You had to grasp my shoulder._ "You're awake! Ohh, thank God! How are you feeling? When do you think you can move? I am so so sorry, Clay! Can you forgive me?"

Clay's head spun trying to comprehend everything Raimundo was saying. "Uhhh,,," _Okay,_ he thought, _How long have I been out?_

Realization hit Raimundo's face, and he flushed. "Sorry, buddy. We just have been worried about you. You were in a coma."

"How long?" Clay croaked, shocked by how rugged his voice sounded.

Raimundo looked down for a second, as if pausing to think. Ugh, he always did that when he had to confront someone. "How long, Raimundo?" he repeated.

Raimundo looked Clay straight in the eye, which surprised him. What had changed in Raimundo? "Two days, give or take. You gave us a big scare buddy."

 _TWO DAYS?!_ Clay tried to shoot up and move to get out of bed, but his head spun so much, he had to get lie back down. "What happened to me, Raimundo buddy?"

"Wuya. She stole that scroll Master Fung always has around his neck. She stole his necklace, but she probably has no idea how to open it." Rai paused and looked at Clay, as if deciding how much to tell him. A look of satisfaction crossed his face, and he opened up. "I have no idea what the scroll is about, honestly. And I promised you I would be honest with you no matter what. I will gain your trust again, Clay, but I need you to hear me out."

Well, this couldn't be good.

"Shoot, partner. I'm all ears." Whatever Raimundo had to say, it couldn't be that bad, right?

"I'm going to join Wuya again."

 _Okay, I was wrong._ Clay thought, then tried to rise up to take Raimundo by the scruff of the shirt. All Clay could manage was grabbing hold of his collar and twisting. Inwardly, Clay cursed at being so weak. "What the HECK, Rai?!" he croaked, cursing again his froggy voice. "I know you love Kimiko, and what not, but you can't join her again! I thought we talked about this! You don't have to help her, we work together as a team, and we trust each other! If you think that I can trust-"

Raimundo's hand slapped over Clay's mouth, who grunted in frustration, glaring at Raimundo in a _SERIOUSLY?_ look. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have left off with that. Okay, let me rephrase. I am going to have Wuya think I am rejoining her. Aye, Clay, you should know me better then that!"

Clay stared straight at Raimundo's eyes. Okay, Rai was right, he did know him better then that. "Okay, I'm listening, you goober."

"Goober? Clay, I thought you only used Southern sayings." Raimundo winked, and Clay's heart leapt. Raimundo was still hurting over everything that had happened over the past couple of weeks, but he was trying to get back to his old self. "Okay, so here is my plan. I was waiting for you to wake up. Omi told me it was useless to wait for you, but I knew you would. Anyway, if you hadn't woken up after 5 days, we would have gone without you, but we probably will go once you're ready to go, and-"

"HURRY UP AND TELL ME THE PLAN, YOU VERMIT!"

"Yesh! Okay, okay, Clay! Keep your Lone Star Tidy-whites out of a wad!" Raimundo rolled his eyes, and took a deep breath before he continued. "ANYWAY, I was going to go ahead and tell Wuya I would rejoin her, because there is nothing left for me, and stop all the fighting, yada yada. Then Omi, Dojo, and Kim-" Raimundo's throat caught, and he shook his head. Clay cocked an eyebrow, but kept silent. Something must have happened while he was out, and probably not something good. "Anyway, they will come and say you're dead, and Omi will blame me and start fighting me, and Kimiko will go for Wuya. Dojo will slink away, find the Fungmister's scroll, and we will be on our happy way. You will come and be backup if anything goes wrong, but if you hadn't woken up… Well, let's just say I'm glad you're back, Clay." Raimundo swallowed hard, and Clay felt it too. Best friends didn't have to say how much they missed each other… Even though for Clay, it really hadn't been that long, but who's asking?

Clay blinked back a couple of tears, and coughed into his hand. "Well, that's a mighty fine plan, Rai. But a lot could go wrong, you know." Raimundo looked down again, thinking hard. "A lot."

"Yeah, I know. It hasn't been an easy couple of days, Clay. With you out for the count, the Fungmister being worried and breathing down our necks to help rebuild the temple and make a plan, and Omi trying to take over everything, and Kimi…" Raimundo's throat caught again, and Clay couldn't resist.

"What happened, my Brazilian buddy? Did she grab your goat?"

Raimundo stared at the floor, a look of anger, confusion, and sadness on his face. "She told me she doesn't love me." Clay frowned and patted his friend's hand. "She said she did once, but she can't trust me anymore. Just like you said, only 10 times worse. Clay, she broke me." Rai sighed, and looked down sadly at Clay's sheets, but as if he wasn't really seeing them.

"Now wait just a bull-tooting' second. She said she loved you but doesn't anymore?" Clay was confused. He knew from the moment those two set eyes on each other when they first met at 13 and 14 they were meant to be together. The constant flirting, and jabbing, and 'secret' talks. How could she say that? Raimundo sadly nodded his head "Yeah. Kim won't even look at me, and addresses me as "Leader." She even sleeps in here to be away from me." Then suddenly Raimundo gave that stupid smile he always gives when he's hurt but he doesn't want anyone to ask him why and leave him alone. "But hey, at least there are more bunnies out there, right buddy? Maybe you can introduce me to Molly Anne's friends, or-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horse's, cowpoke!" Clay raised his body up and was completely sitting up now. His head was beginning to clear, like he had finally woken up after taking a Benadryl and had had caffeine. "Kimiko does love you, and there is NO WAY I am introducing you to Annie Lou's friends. You would run through them like a jack-rabbit from a rattler!"

"Annie Lou! I knew there was an Anne in there somewhere!" Raimundo hit his head, trying to make light of the conversation, but instantly straightened up when he say Clay's face.

"Anyway," Clay said, "As I was saying, I know for a fact that Kimiko loves you. It has been painfully obvious since we all met. You guys haven't left each other's sides since the whole mermaid incident!" Raimundo opened his mouth to interject, but Clay beat him to it. "Partner, I know you. You're hurting, and you're trying to cover it up with laughs and fun times. But listen to me, you have to face the truth, you love her, and she said she loved you. So go win her back, okay?"

Raimundo sniffed, and said "I am NOT in love with her. Not anymore." Clay rolled his eyes, and laughed. "Oh, yeah you are partner. And now that I know you admitted it to her, I win the bet!"

Raimundo sputtered angrily, and turned to look at Clay. "Wha-who? How?"

Clay smiled to himself, and closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "Master Fung and I had a bet on how long until you finally admitted it to yourself, and then to her." Clay then opened his eyes, and smiled triumphantly. Yep, the reward for seeing Raimundo's face was almost good enough to laugh at. "Master Fung will give me two weeks vacation, which I'm glad this all happened how. If you had waited another couple months, I would have to scrub Master Fung's feet every night for two weeks." Raimundo stood flabbergasted, mouth hanging open staring at Clay, when Omi walked in.

"CLAY! My friend! Oh, how it gladdens my heart to see you well!" Omi raced over to Clay, and gave him an unbearable hug. _Owwww._ Clay grimaced as Omi looked at Raimundo. "Raimundo, it is not polite to stare with your mouth hanging open like that. You will catch flies, and they shall lay eggs, and then form a family in your mouth. It would be most grotesque."

Clay bellowed a laugh as Raimundo quickly shut his mouth and glared at the pair, when an idea suddenly hit Clay smack between the eyes. "WAIT! Flies? Does Jack and Wuya still have the Ju-Ju Fly Trap?"

Omi slid off Clay, staring at him curiously. "Yes, Clay. They do. What a most peculiar question to ask. Why do you ask such a thing?"

Clay smiled, and said, "Well, I have a hankering to get the darn thing. And Jack's mansion has so many tools, gadgets, and empty boxes to hold."

Raimundo squinted his eyes at Clay, confused. "Empty boxes?" Suddenly, Omi and Raimundo both realized what Clay was saying.

"Oh, Clay! You have hit the Jack Cauldron!" Omi laughed, jumping up and down.

"Uhh, it's Jack Pot, Omi." Raimundo said, rolling his eyes at Omi's horrible use of slang. "But you got that right. Clay, let's do some readjusting to the plan."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **(Flash forward)**

 **Clay's P.O.V. continued…**

 _Time to rock and roll._ Clay extended his hand as he watched Wuya getting ready to incinerate his friends. "Not today, you witch!" He whispered, and began to concentrate. Earth was the most difficult element to control, because it was solid and heavy. You had to focus, and be patient to learn. Which, in Clay's case, wasn't too hard. Clay closed his eyes, and focused on what the Earth would look like if there was an earthquake. He pictured the slight trembling at first, then the rocks beginning to roll and move up and down.

There. He opened his eyes, and began to let the rock palace shake. The room began at a slow trembling, as if you were scared or cold in a movie theatre, then it began to shake as if someone was trying to wake you, then BOOM! Chaos.

Clay stared down at his friends as they held on to each other to wait out the earthquake. Clay looked at Raimundo, who was holding Kimiko. Wow, Raimundo's display of power unsettled Clay. Where did he learn to make a hurricane? Clay shivered, and almost lost control of the earth quake. FOCUS! Clay continued to make the ground shake, and Wuya fell onto her butt, and her flames shot into the ceiling against some stalagmites.

Wait… They were heading straight for the team! Suddenly Clay stopped the earthquake suddenly, and shifted the earth where his friends were. Omi and Raimundo shrieked in surprise and the slab of rock flipped them over, and the tumbled onto the stairs just in the knick of time. The stalagmites crashed into the ground just where his friends were just sitting. Wow, that was close.

Clay blew out a breath of relief, and looked at the Wuya. It was time. She was distracted, and slowly standing up, rubbing her rump.

"What the-he's alive." Wuya froze, her pointy face a mask of anger. She turned to where Raimundo was helping Kimiko to her feet, her face riddled in confusion. "Raimundo, you lied to me." Raimundo looked up at Wuya, and he gulped. Wuya's hands began to glow again, as she readied to attack again.

"Now might be my time to enter." Clay murmured to himself, and slid down from his hiding place in the rafters. Clay skid to a halt 10 feet behind Wuya, but she was too furious with Raimundo to notice. Raimundo caught Clay's eye, and Clay could almost hear his mental scream of 'Any time now!'

Clay quickly took out the box he stole from Jack's house. Hopefully, this would work. "Umm, would you open please?" Straining to open the box, Clay began to panic. Now was NOT the time for this box to be more temperamental then Annie Lou after a fight at the rodeo. "Come ON!" Clay hit the edge of the box on his knee, and Wuya turned around just in time for the box to spring open in Clay's hands.

 _WHOA!_ Clay thought, as the box tried to spring from his hands. It was trying to fly toward Wuya, and the witch began to shriek. "Noooo! Not again!" And as suddenly as the sucking and violent wind began, it stopped, and the box was shaking slightly in Clay's hands.

"Well, that ought to about do it." Clay smiled, and grimaced immediately afterward as the others raced toward him. His head still whirled and he felt like bull dung, but he was okay. Omi and Raimundo clapped him on the back, and Kimiko smiled and hugged Clay gingerly. She was obviously in pain too.

"Okay, now what?" a voice called to them, and the young monks turned to see Dojo slithering over holding Master Fung's necklace. Everyone instinctively turned to Raimundo, who looked about as lost as them.

"Uhhh…" Raimundo frowned, confused as to what to do next. Wuya was defeated, so shouldn't everything be back to normal?

"Get my Papa, of course."

Oh, right. Clay and Raimundo caught each other's eyes and grimaced. How could they forget? What started this whole mess.

"Right, let's find Kimi's dad!" Rai stated, looking matter of fact. Kimiko glared at him, and Clay sucked in a breath.

"Don't call me that, Leader." She whirled around, and began walking toward the exit. "Let's go to where Wuya's only accomplice is."

Omi and Clay both looked at Raimundo with gritted grimaced teeth. "Whelp, partner. Maybe next time don't call her Kimi when she's mad at you."

Raimundo glared at his two friends, as Omi shook his head in agreement.

"Oh, yes. I have read the Ancient Guide to Females. That was all wicky."

"It's wack, Omi. And let's just go." Raimundo sighed, and followed the angry Japanese girl out the room. Omi, Dojo, and Clay all looked at each other.

 _This is gonna be a long night._ Clay thought.

 **So this is the end of Chapter 10! Just two more chapters in this story guys! And I thought it would be nice to have Clay be the hero, he never had a huge story arc in the series! Anyway, thanks for reading! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello fellow Xiaolin Showdown lovers! I am so so sorry that I am 7 months late to updating this story. Honestly, I just lost track of time. But I am going to finish the story soon because I have written out the whole finale! And it will be a little longer then I predicted, but that is okay! There will be 13 chapters and an epilogue. And I moved to a country with access to free Wi-Fi so it will get done! Anyway, without further ado-Bend Before You Break. We left out Clay finally was the hero, Raimundo sent off some crazy powers, and Wuya is gone. For now anyway. Now the young monks just have to find Kimiko's dad, and figure out what the heck the scroll is all about!**

 **I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and have no ownership over any of the wonderful characters and great stories.**

Ch. 11: Resurfaced

Raimundo's P.O.V.:

This day had been a whirlwind. Could it have gotten any weirder? Raimundo shook his head as the thought about the craziness of the past 24 hours. First, Clay woke up from his coma, Raimundo himself tricked Wuya into thinking he betrayed his friends to save Kimiko, and on top of that-he created a freaking hurricane.

Oh, and Clay trapped Wuya in her box again. Man, they really needed to make insurance policies for magical prisons for ghost.

Raimundo shook his head. This day wasn't even close to being over. They had to get to Kimiko's dad. Wherever the heck he was. First stop-Spicer's. He had to know something, though the little twerp was missing.

"Clay?" Omi asked, as they rode on Dojo's back to Spicer's house. "Why didn't you just get Spicer as you got the box for Wuya? That seems a little mind-missing." Well, Chrome Dome hit that one on the nail.

"Omi's right. What happened there, Cowboy?" Raimundo asked. "Totally mind-missing." He glanced at Kimiko, hoping she would correct him and Omi. All he got was an eye-roll and a huff.

Yeah, she was still pissed.

Clay took off his hat, and rubbed his head with his hand. "Well, I combed the place for the little bugger, but he was no where to be found. Must have flown the coop." Clay shrugged and put back on his hat, straightening it as Spicer's mansion came into view. "But maybe we will find out."

Dojo soared over the giant concrete walls, and landed on Spicer's front lawn, shrinking down to normal size as the monks jumped off. Kimiko steamrolled past the boys and dragon as she stomped to the front door, kicking it in and storming inside.

Dojo blinked a couple times and stated, " Yeah, Leader Man, let's hope he's there, or your toast….. Oooooh, toast sounds really good right about now."

"Shut up, Dojo!" all three boys stated as they followed Kimiko into the Spicer abode.

"Well, nuuuhhhuuuhhh to you too!" Dojo sniffed, and slithered inside.

As the young monks caught up to Kimiko she was crouched behind a pillar, peeking around to do a head count of the robots. "The coast is clear." She whispered, and began to walk forward. Raimundo's heart quickened as he watched her continue on, and felt the urge to talk to her. Anything. Did he deserve to be ignored? Well, yeah, he did, but still… it was Kimiko!

"Ummm, way to go, Kimiko! That was great scouting, Bro!"

Clay slapped his hand over his face and groaned, as Omi and Dojo grimaced. Bro? Oh, man. He should have stopped while he was ahead.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Leader Bro." Kimiko snarled, not even looking back at the boys to see if they were following her.

Clay walked up to Raimundo, and patted him on the back. "Well, partner, I don't know what to tell you…but that pretty much stunk like a pig in a mud pin."

"Oh yes. Clay is most correct. You stinked it up." Omi chimed in.

"Omi, that wasn't even slang. That was just incorrect grammar. You're trying too hard." Raimundo snapped as he followed Kimiko into the basement.

Dojo slithered up onto Raimundo's shoulder, and put on his glasses. "Oh, jilted love. How the young suffer for—"

"Shut up Dojo."

"What? Can't a dragon give advice? Man, are you guys cranky today."

The monks continued down through the hallways into the basement where Jack tinkered with his robots. Raimundo scanned the room, but the idiot genius was nowhere to be seen. "Okay, if I was Jack-which I am thankful I'm not-where would I hide?" Raimundo noticed a poster of Jack with photo-shopped muscles punching Omi in the face that was flapping back and forth, covering a cabinet. It almost looked like it was shaking… Raimundo caught Clay's eye and winked, then gestured to Kimiko and Omi to the cabinet. They both nodded, one enthusiastically and the other curtly. Raimundo cleared his throat, and threw his hands in the air.

"Oh my, I guess we shall never find Jack. I could never tell him how much I thought his inventions were cool. And how I wanted to be just like him. How I was so jealous of how Kimiko had such a big crush on him (ouch-girl, you hit too hard!) and how I could never live up to his awesomeness-"

The poster burst open and Jack burst through, smiling joyfully. "Ohh, Raimundo! I always knew you were jealous of me! I can teach you how to be like me, and learn to be my apprentice. I'll call you Padawan!" Jack tripped out of the cabinet, and quickly straightened up and turned to Kimiko, his look switching to his version of sultry…. Not a pretty picture. "And Kimiko, I knew this day would come. I know Wind Bag wasn't man enough for you. But I am. I can teach you to cheat on electronic Scrabble, and we can face the world together. You looks may not compare to my extravagant ruggedly handsome face, but girl, you're so hot…you're on fire."

Jack ended leaning into Kimiko's face, biting is bottom lip and wriggling his eyebrows up and down. Raimundo clenched his fist, but quickly unclenched his fist with the look that Kimiko was giving Jack. Her left eye twitched, and her nose was crinkled in disgust as if she smelled his breath. Well, sometimes Jack forgot to brush his teeth. Fighting back a giggle, Raimundo struggled to not smirk when Kimiko curved away from Jack and said, "Step off, you creepy, creepy boy. I do not like you, so get your clammy hands off me. NOW!" Jack quickly backed away, right into Clay's chest, who whipped him around to face him.

"We got some business to discuss, and trust me, it won't be pleasant." Clay growled, as Jack shied away.

"Uhh, okay. Now I just feel sad. But at least Raimundo still looks up to me." Jack's lip quivered, and Raimundo rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess there is only one thing left to say… JACK BOTS-ATTACK!"

Clay quickly let go of Jack, who ducked under the cowboy and cowered in a corner. Raimundo glanced around, noticing nothing was happening. The four monks turned to face Jack, who looked on in fear. "Uhh, I said-JACK BOTS-ATTACK!" Jack paused for a second, and looked at the monks in confusion. "Wait, I built a whole new fleet, what… oh yeah, they have a new code! MUHAHAHA-CAW-CAW!"

Suddenly, Raimundo got hit in the back of the head, and landed on his stomach in an 'oof' and quickly lifted his head to see the room swarming with robot birds. "Fear my new Pigeon Bots-2.0!" Raimundo heard Jack's voice calling out through the room as he and the other monks ducked under tables to avoid the poop bombs the robots were unleashing. Omi ducked underneath the table with Raimundo and grimaced at the mess the birds were unloading.

"These birds are grotesque, but that new laugh of Spicer's… is most irritating. Even I know that is socially unacceptable." Omi winced as poop splatter hit his robes. "Well, what now Raimundo?"

Raimundo scanned the room, and his eyes fell on the ceiling fans. "I got an idea… but it is gross. Think you can handle it?"

Omi beamed, making Raimundo's heart swell. The least likely person to follow him was his closest ally at the moment-and one of his closest friends. "I will do my upmost, even if it flushes me down the toilet."

"Why, Omi. You got something right!"

"What? No! I have got nothing right! You heard nothing!"

Raimundo rolled his eyes, and jumped out into the line of fire, scooping up as much poop goop as he could. In the corner of his eye, he saw Omi doing the same thing. The two monks in unison leapt up onto the circling fans and Raimundo blew air like he was trying to blow air into a balloon. Soon he and Omi let their hands free as the fans twirled from the windblast, and pigeon-bot poop rained down on the robots. The robots began to fizzle and burst, and fell to the ground in their goop. Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo came out from their hiding places, and grimaced at Omi and Raimundo.

Dojo looked around then up at Omi who was shaking white gunk off his fingers. "Well, we can say that was pretty crappy."

"I speak for all of us, Dojo, when I say, not now." Kimiko rolled her eyes, and caught Raimundo's eye, but quickly looked away. Raimundo's small victorious heart deflated as she turned away and looked at Spicer. "Okay, this is the last time we ask nicely, Spicer. Where-is-my-Papa?"

Jack looked panicked, as he stepped out of his corner and gazed around at his robots. "Man, these were supposed to be my winners. Ugh." Jack looked up at Kimiko, and then sighed in defeat. "Fine, just give me one second." He turned around and picked something out of his pocket. "Okay, I'll tell you, but first-CATCH!"

Jack swirled around and chunked a canister into the air. Raimundo noticed it had a bunch of z's on it, and realized it was sleeping gas to lull them to sleep so he could escape. Not a very typical Jack move. Maybe he was learning! But before Raimundo could summon up wind to blow it back to Jack, a fireball flew at the canister.

"Kimiko, wait-" Raimundo cried, when the canister exploded. Omi ducked out of the room, Kimiko shielded her, Clay, and Dojo, but Raimundo was too far away to get out of the blasting zone.

Suddenly, flames surrounded Raimundo, as if he were in hell. He couldn't breath, all the air was being sucked from his lungs, and the heat was excruciating. It was his dream. Master Fung was right when he said Xiaolin Dragon's dreams told the future, though they were subject to change. Yeah, Kimiko didn't go evil… but he was about to die by fire.

Fighting for breath, Raimundo feel into the gooey ground, laying his head down. Blackness coated the edges of his visions, quickly taking over. The last thing he heard was Kimiko crying his name, and everything went black.

 **Okay, what should have been a quick easy confrontation quickly became a battle for Raimundo's life! Anyway, sorry again this wasn't my best chapter, but the whole story will come clear in the next couple of chapters. Hope to have the next chapter up soon! Until then!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Long time, no see. I guess you can say I didn't keep my last promise! I am so so sorry! But this is the second to last chapter, and then we have an epilogue. Last time we checked out, Clay had stopped Wuya, and trapped her in the puzzle box, they had found Spicer and were about to find Kimiko's dad when Jack threw a gas canister at them, and Kimiko blew it up. Raimundo was caught in the fire, and was suffocating! Kind of caught up? I hope so! I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, or anything related to Xiaolin Showdown, or any characters! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12: Found**

Kimiko's P.O.V.

Kimiko's heart was bursting out of her chest. Raimundo was suffocating in a swirling vortex! She had shielded herself, Omi, Clay, and Dojo, but Raimundo was too far out! Why did this keep happening? Was she inadequate to be a Xiaolin Warrior if she couldn't protect her friends, much less her father?

Before the fire could burn Rai, she quickly flicked her hand, and screamed "Shoku Mars, Fire!" She focused on keeping her shield up and the fire off her friends, and turned the fire into a tornado. It stopped Raimundo from burning, but now…

Raimundo was gasping for air, clutching his throat. Kimiko's heart clinched-no, not Rai. Not before…

"Shoku Neptune, Water!" "Shoku Jupiter, Earth!"

Kimiko swiveled her head, and saw Omi and Clay in action. Clay stomped his boot, and suddenly a huge wave of dust, floor tiles, and dirt was swept up into the cyclone, and the flames began to dissipate.

Omi, on the other hand, jumped up and broke all the water sprinklers in the ceiling, and rode on a wave of compressed water, and quenched all the remaining flames. Kimiko lowered her fire shield, and shot a fire blot at Jack Spicer, who yelled and crashed into a pile of Pigeon Bots-2.0. He groaned and didn't get back up.

Omi, Clay, Dojo, and Kimiko kind of looked at each other in shock for a second, then Kimiko's mind jumpstarted. "Raimundo!"

They all dashed to Rai, and Kimiko knelt beside him, placing his head on her knees. "Raimundo? Are you okay?" His breath was shallow, and he had burns all up and down his arms and legs. His clothes have holes all burned into them. He pried open his eyes, and squints at Kimiko.

"Took you long enough, guys." Raimundo grumbled in a raspy voice, then he fell into a coughing fit, raking his whole body into pained shivers.

"Oh my gosh, Rai! Your lungs! I'm so sorry! I-I… I don't know what I would do if… I mean…" Kimiko's eyes pricked with tears, and she swallowed back a sob. "I am, first my dad, then I get mad at you, then I hurt Clay, and now you, after I never got to tell you… Uhh, I mean, well you know. I'm just glad you're okay!"

Kimiko mentally hit herself. She couldn't let Raimundo know she was still in love with him, and not in front of the guys! And after he was hurt, that just seemed as if she thought he was interesting now that he could hardly move. Besides, he had hurt her too much. She didn't _want_ him to know. Ugh, it was too complicated.

Raimundo raised an eyebrow, then winced as his forehead was burned. He did manage a small grin, and had that annoying cute gleam in his eye that he knew what was going on in her head. Which he didn't. Ugh, he was so annoying.

"Ugh, you're fine." Kimiko quickly straightened up, and thrust Raimundo into Clay's lap, causing him to withdraw a breath in pain. "You take care of him-I got to deal with a rat." Kimiko tried to ignore Clay's small smile and high five with Raimundo, and raced over to where Jack had fallen into the dung-filled robot pile. Omi got up and quickly followed her.

"Oh, my friend Kimiko. You seem most distressed. I should know, in the Ancient Guide to Females, women do get more easily-"

"Omi, shut up. You were doing so well earlier!"

"Shutting up now."

The pair came upon the trashed mechanical parts… but Jack was nowhere to be seen. "Ugh, unless he has the Shroud of Shadows, I believe our slippery friend enemy has flown the fox house." Omi observed, looking around angrily. He turned completely around, and saw nothing.

Kimiko didn't have the heart to correct him. Her Papa, her last chance to find her dad, was gone. He _had_ to be here. Jack _had_ to know where he was.

"I don't care where he is-he is going to pay for hurting my Papa!" Kimiko bit her lip, and pressed her nails into her palms to keep calm and quiet. Great, just what she needed-another fiery explosion to hurt the only person who hadn't been burned by her. Popsicles, mint-chocolate chip ice cream, ice skating with Rai holding my hand-no not that. _Popsicles, mint-chocolate chip ice cream, swimming in the pool with Keiko when we were kids._ Kimiko took a deep breath, and let the tension out of her hands. "Omi, we have to search everywhere. Jack has to be here. Or my Papa! He couldn't just disappear into thin air."

Now, where would Jack hide? Kimiko suddenly got an idea. "Omi, remember the game last week, where Raimundo hid in the tree?"

Omi looked at her like she was crazy. " Umm, yes, but I do not think he would go all the way to our temple to hid in the cherry tree-"

"No! Not the tree! Rai hid in the most obvious spot, the least likely place you'll look." Kimiko waited, rolling her eyes as she waited for it to dawn on Omi.

"But Kimiko, Jack Spicer is not as smart as-ohhhhh." There it was.

Omi's face split into a wicked grin, and he laughed," Oh yes. I believe I know just the spot he would be hiding.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And there he was. Sucking his thumb, and whimpering to himself inside his glass human-sized hamster ball. "Jack Spicer!" Kimiko shrieked, and pounded her fist on the glass ball, causing it to roll around the little corner of the room that was hidden from most people's view. "Where is my Papa? NOW!"

Jack's eyes widened with fear, and he covered his head with his hands and began crying out, "Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!"

Omi and Kimiko glanced at each other and clinched their lips in annoyance. Okay, then. That's how you want to play?

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to heat things up first." Kimiko sighed, and let a small flame dance in the palm of her outstretched hand. Jack yelped in alarm, and began crying.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! Just don't burn me to a crisp! I'm delicate! I'm not meant for such hardships! Please don't hurt me!"

Kimiko suppressed a grin, and lit the flame die out. "Okay. Talk."

Jack's eyes were wild, and he began trying to swivel the ball to face them. He would go to the left and the right. Then he tried going backwards and hit the wall. He kept losing traction and falling on his butt. Finally, he gave up and just turned his body to face them. "Okay. Okay. But first, you have to promise me one thing. If I tell you, you will give me a kiss!"

Kimiko's fingers danced with flames, but before she could scream at Jack, Omi kicked the hamster ball, forcing Jack into the wall with a yelp. "How dare you? Kimiko shall not stoop to your level of disgustingness. She is too honorable, and her and Raimundo are in love so leave them alone!"

"OMI!" Kimiko's mind went into shock, and her whole body burst into flames. "I am NOT in love with-"

"I KNEW IT! Ugh, how can you like him? I mean, sure he's got that typical 'Yeah-I'm handsome and cool and look at my wash board abs' but I'm way cooler then him. I mean, I'm the most handsome guy in the world. My mom even told me so!" Jack threw his hands against the ball, and accidently began to roll.

Kimiko closed her eyes, and counted to ten. The flames died down and she whispered, "Seriously Omi! Just stop. And Jack… never in a million year."

"So there is hope then? After that?"

"ANYWAY! No, I will not kiss you. You will either tell me, so I will burn you like the black part of toast that you have to cut off with a butter knife."

Jack finally got his hamster ball back into position, though not as excitedly as he had before. "Fine, your lose. Just remember when he dumps you for a blonde what I said." Kimiko stared blankly at him. "Shish, tough crowd. Okay, so find. Long story short-Wuya thought she could take control of the world if she broke apart the Xiaolin Warriors. She used the Shadow of Fear, the Kan Charm, and a few other Wu to look into Raimundo's mind to see how to control him. He is leader or whatever, right? Anyway, he liked you so she asked me to help make human looking robots in Tokyo's police force or whatever. So she went and got involved in the stocks, and began black mailing your father, who by the way is way too legal to be a CEO of a company. NO ONE is that clean. But I digress."

Kimiko felt a swell of pride. Of course her Papa was clean. He was the best boss in the world. Omi, however, was losing patience. "Get to the edge, Jack Spicer."

"It's get to the point, Chrome Dome. And I am, just got to lay down the groundwork. Shish! Anyway, she made it look like he had embezzled money, and got him arrested after threatening your life, so he called you or whatever. Then she had Raimundo tell her about that scroll, which makes no sense. It is in ancient Chinese and talks about combining Xiaolin Dragon powers or some other thing that could either make or break the balance of the world or some other weird thingy. But she took your Papa yadda yadda yadda, it's all history now. So… Friends?"

"Not even close." Kimiko hissed, and began shaking to stop more flames. "Just tell me-WHERE IS MY PAPA?!"

Jack looked confused. He looked between Omi and Kimiko like they were crazy. "You got that scroll necklace thing back, right?" Kimiko scrunched her nose. What the heck was he up to now.

"Yeah. So?"

"So, your dad is in the necklace. The Changing Chopsticks shrunk him down to size, Wuya put him in there-"

Kimiko pushed Jack away, where he rolled off upside down and yelling, and dashed to Dojo, who has helping Clay treat Raimundo's burns. "Dojo! Dojo! Give me the necklace! Now!"

Dojo looked at her incredulously, and said, "You know, patience is a vir-"

"Shut up and give me the necklace, lizard!"

Dojo sniffed as he rummaged around and got the bag of Wu from inside his eye and changed its size. "Well, I think you and Raimundo deserve each other."

Kimiko ignored that jab, and grasped the necklace from Dojo claw. She also swiped the Changing Chopsticks from his other hand as he exclaimed "Hey!" She opened the necklace to see a roll of paper wadded inside. She tossed it aside as she looked in desperately for her Papa.

"Papa? Papa! Answer me!" Kimiko's eyes filled with tears. She was so close, yet Spicer had lied again. Where was he?

But then so quietly, she heard a whisper, what sounded like her name. "Kimi? Is that Kimiko?"

"PAPA?!" Kimiko exclaimed, and looked inside with such vigor she almost dropped the necklace. But he wasn't in there. "Where are you?!"

"Umm, hmmmm." Kimiko turned around to see Omi holding the piece of scroll from the necklace. Clinging to the scroll was her Papa!

"Papa! Oh my gosh! Papa!" She swiped her Papa off the scroll and quickly placed him on the floor. "Changing Chopsticks!"

In a matter of seconds, Mr. Tohomiko was in front of her, skinnier then she had ever seen him, with purple rings under his eyes. But he was no worse for the wear. "OH Papa!" Kimiko's heart felt like it would explode. She burst into tears and flung herself into her Papa's weak arms. He gently held her as she sobbed into his chest. "I thought I had lost you!" Kimiko had never realized how much love she could hold inside her. She had never realized how much love can control a person. It can control you, bend you, and break you.

She pulled away and looked into her Papa's face. He would be okay. He was going to be around forever.

Suddenly, it dawned on her.

Raimundo did the same thing. He bent until he was broken. He loved her so much, he was controlled by it.

Almost without meaning to, she glanced at Raimundo. He was gazing at her, a small smile on his face. She could feel how much he loved her and was happy for her in this very moment that all her blood rushed to her face.

Quickly, she looked back at her Papa and smiled. He was eyeing her very strangely, and looked at her blush. Whether he suspected anything, he didn't say, which Kimiko was grateful for.

Omi, Clay, and Dojo all came and patted Mr. Tohomiko on the back, and Raimundo smiled from his propped up position on the floor. Kimiko beamed. This was her family. Always.

She glanced once more at Raimundo, who was now just looking at her with a tired expression. He must be hurting and exhausted. She turned back to her friends, and noticed Omi had a peculiar expression on his face.

"Omi, is everything okay?"

Omi looked up at her, he was clutching the scroll. He looked down again, and shook his head in a confused manner. "I do not know. This scroll-it is a fake. Master Fung has shown me the scroll once when I was a child. It had many different stories in it about the ancient Dragons and people. This only has one story. About a female dragon who broke away from the others and went evil. It is about Wuya. I am not sure…"

Clay gently took the scroll from Omi. "Well, I'll be. So, if this isn't the real scroll, where is it?"

 **Well guys, I hope you liked this chapter. Again, so it took so long in the making. So everything is wrapping up. Just one more chapter and an epilogue. Until next time!**


End file.
